Nunca me dejes ir (Never let me go)
by Lizzy Salvatore-Cooper-Grey
Summary: Elena deja su ciudad natal huyendo de un corazón roto y un año y medio después, las circunstancias la empujan a enfrentarse al hombre que la dejó plantada en el altar, sin darse cuenta que en el camino encontrará su destino. Los personajes pertenecen a TVD, CW Y L.J SMITH. Todos humanos. Rated T por el momento, pero mas adelante cambiará a M.
1. Chapter 1

_I._

El sol se alzaba brillante esa mañana, sobre el cielo más azul que la ciudad de Nueva York había visto en varios días y Elena estaba segura que si estuviera rodeada de árboles podría oír incluso el trinar de los pájaros cantando sobre su cabeza y por seguramente la veinteava vez en el día, la joven se preguntó cómo es que el clima podía ser tan hermosamente bello afuera y su humor, por el contrario, ser más sombrío y negro que el mismo petróleo.

Suspirando, Elena Gilbert se alejó del ventanal del aeropuerto y revisó nuevamente la pantalla de vuelos. Demonios, ese día la suerte no estaba de su lado. Su vuelo hacia Londres ya tenía al menos una hora de retraso y no era precisamente que la joven tuviera prisa por llegar, de hecho lo que menos quería era llegar a Inglaterra, aun cuando uno de sus sueños desde niña había sido cruzar el charco hacia Europa. No, lo que Elena deseaba era poder sentarse en el avión y dormir las ocho horas que duraba el viaje para así no estar pensando en lo que le esperaba al otro lado del océano.

La vida de Elena se había convertido en una rutina cómoda aunque monótona los últimos dieciocho meses. Hace año y medio había llegado a la Gran Manzana con apenas dos maletas y un corazón roto. Afortunadamente había conseguido trabajo pronto como editora asistente en una agencia de publicidad y un departamento aunque pequeño, pero con una hermosa vista hacia Central Park. Si, Elena no podía quejarse; había tenido más suerte de la que esperaba tras su impulsiva decisión de dejar atrás su pasado, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que, básicamente su vida se reducía a despertar, comer, trabajar y dormir.

Hubo un tiempo en que la joven había sido una tormenta imparable de adrenalina. La clásica chica popular de la preparatoria y una rompecorazones en la universidad, claro, hasta que lo conoció a él. Él había llegado a Mystic Falls, Virginia un verano y había sido todo lo que ella soñaba en un hombre: guapo, serio, cariñoso, centrado, todo un caballero, extranjero y wow, hasta rico; Elena cayó rendida a sus pies al punto de decir que si cuando él le propuso matrimonio, tras solo un año de noviazgo. La boda iba a ser algo rápida y todo parecía ser miel sobre hojuelas hasta que, un día, de la nada, y faltando casi tres semanas para la boda, él rompió el noviazgo, el compromiso y el corazón de Elena en mil pedazos.

Esa había sido la razón por la cual Elena huyó a Nueva York, no podía soportar verlo constantemente, ni siquiera podía respirar el mismo aire que el respiraba y mucho menos podía soportar la compasión que reflejaban los ojos de todos sus conocidos cuando la veían pasar por la ciudad, así que en una decisión de último minuto, tomó sus cosas, se despidió de sus hermanos, de su madre, de la Tía Jenna y dejó la pequeña ciudad de Mystic Falls, para tratar de sanar su dolido corazón.

Todo había sido normal, rutinario y monótono en su vida hasta que recibió la llamada hace un mes. Su teléfono había sonado un domingo por la tarde y no fue una sorpresa escuchar la vivaz y energética voz de Caroline, su mejor amiga; después de todo, Caroline, junto con su hermano Jeremy, su tía Jenna y Bonnie, su amiga y confidente, eran las únicas personas con las que seguía en contacto desde su partida. Bueno, con Isobel, su madre y Katherine, su media hermana mayor, también hablaba aunque con mucha menor frecuencia.

Sin embargo, lo que si fue una sorpresa era el motivo de la llamada. Caroline Forbes, la mujer que no creía en el matrimonio ni en el "felices para siempre" se casaba.

- ¿Cómo que te casas? Por Dios, Caroline, ¿con Nik?- había respondido Elena en shock tras la noticia.

- Oh Elena claro que con Nik, ¿con quién sino?

- Pero Care, llevan poco de conocerse, ni siquiera yo lo conozco bien.

- Que no lo conozcas es totalmente culpa tuya, tu eres la que se ha empeñado en poner excusa tras excusa para no regresar a casa – Elena rodó los ojos pero sabía bien que eso era cierto, ni siquiera había sido capaz de regresar en Navidad o para pasar el año nuevo con su familia; entre más distancia entre su ciudad natal y ella mejor - Pero ya lo conocerás mejor en la boda. – continuo Caroline con alegría en su voz - Nik es el mejor hombre del planeta, lo importante es que me caso en un mes y obvio, tú tienes que ser una de mis damas de honor… ¿lo serás, verdad?

Aparentemente, Caroline, su mejor amiga desde sus primeros años de infancia, se había enamorado a primera vista de Niklaus Mikaelson, un famoso artista británico (o al menos famoso en Inglaterra porque en Estados Unidos jamás había oído de él), en una de sus visitas a Mystic Falls y tras escasos nueve meses de noviazgo ahora se iban a casar.

Elena había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de ignorar el hecho de que tendría que asistir a la boda, y no era que no se alegrara por Caroline, al contrario, se sentía muy feliz por ella sabiendo que al parecer había encontrado un hombre que le aguantaba todos y cada uno de sus caprichos y su, sin duda, agitado ritmo de vida, pero sobretodo, era un hombre que la hacía feliz. El problema tampoco era que tendría que regresar a Mystic Falls para la boda, cosa que le había asustado de sobremanera al saber las noticias de la boda, pero al menos en ese aspecto no tendría por qué preocuparse; la boda no se llevaría a cabo en su ciudad natal sino en Londres, lugar de residencia de los Mikaelson. Al parecer era una de esas familias antiguas que aun poseían incluso alguno que otro título nobiliario de la realeza británica. El problema era que "el" también asistiría al evento.

Y como no hacerlo si fue por el que Caroline y su futuro esposo se habían conocido. Resulta que Nik había llegado a Mystic Falls hacía año y medio con toda la intención de asistir a la boda de Elena y su antiguo prometido; él y su ex novio estaban emparentados, eran primos e incluso los mejores amigos y estando ahí había conocido a su rubia amiga y bueno, digamos que era imposible que el futuro padrino de la boda (es decir, su antiguo novio) no estuviera presente. Y ahora, irónicamente, Elena tendría que viajar para asistir a su boda tras haber sido cancelada la suya propia.

Era ese simple hecho el que tenía sumida en la depresión y angustia a la joven. Elena sabía que no había forma alguna de evitar asistir a la boda, Caroline jamás se lo perdonaría. Además si era honesta consigo misma, se moría de ganas de ver a su familia, quienes también habían sido invitados a la boda, además de otras tantas personas que aunque no extrañaba particularmente, eran sus conocidos de toda la vida.

Pero él y ella se verían de nuevo y eso era lo que le aterraba. Después de año y medio, después de haberle roto el corazón que aún no sanaba, después de prácticamente dejarla plantada en el altar, Elena Gilbert se encontraría en una boda ni más ni menos, con Stefan Salvatore.


	2. Chapter 2

II

- Pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor de pasar a la puerta 34. El abordaje comenzará en unos minutos.-

Elena se levantó de su asiento y tomando su bolso y la pequeña maleta de mano, se dirigió a la dichosa puerta 34. Tras 2 horas y media de retraso, por fin se subiría al condenado avión. Elena había planeado tomar el vuelo calculando que llegaría a tiempo para poder instalarse en el hotel, tratar de relajarse y tomarse su tiempo para alistarse para la cena que se llevaría a cabo; ahora con todo el retraso apenas si llegaría con el tiempo justo para llegar al evento.

Elena encontró rápidamente su asiento, solo para darse cuenta que no le había tocado ventanilla. Oh como odiaba no viajar junto a la ventanilla. Si algo disfrutaba Elena era subirse a un avión y perderse en la sensación de flotar por el aire y mirar las nubes que le acompañaban durante el recorrido. Entre más distancia hubiese con el suelo, más alejada podía sentirse de la realidad… de su realidad. Pero como todo el día de hoy, o mejor dicho, como todo en las últimas semanas, pareciera que el destino se negaba a darle aunque sea la más mínima satisfacción, así que, con un leve gruñido, tomo el asiento del pasillo, tras colocar la pequeña maletita en el compartimento superior.

_Tal vez el avión no se llene y me pueda pasar al asiento de al lado_, pensó Elena, mirando nostálgicamente el ansiado y vacío asiento a su lado. Echando un vistazo a su alrededor, Elena notó que el avión iba llenándose rápidamente, después de todo era una vuelo internacional y era poco probable que no se ocupara en su totalidad, pero nadie se acercaba al asiento de al lado, así que sin darle más vueltas al asunto, cambio de asiento y se perdió en la vista fuera de la ventanilla. En vez de nubes y un cielo azul, solo podían verse otros aviones descargando equipaje o aterrizando en la inmensa pista, pero eso por el momento no importaba para Elena, sus pensamientos demasiado dispersos como para prestar atención a insignificancias.

La mente de Elena trató de enfocarse exclusivamente en la boda de su mejor amiga; al parecer, la familia del novio tenía la costumbre de tirar la casa por la ventana en ese tipo de fiestas y no se conformaba con una ceremonia y una fiesta después de ella. No, los Mikaelson convertían una boda en un festejo de días completos, los cuales comenzarían esa misma noche con una cena informal, una semana antes de la ceremonia religiosa. Más que nada, el motivo era hacer las pequeñas introducciones entre las familias y amigos de los novios, y de ahí se derivarían una serie de reuniones, desayunos, comidas, cenas y pequeños eventos para garantizar que todos se conocieran y se integraran mejor, para lo cual se trasladarían a la casa de campo que los Mikaelson poseían en las afueras de la ciudad, lugar donde se celebraría la misa y la fiesta de bodas. Elena, siendo una romántica empedernida, secretamente adoraba toda esa situación, sonaba a una tradición tan antigua, como de la época victoriana, del tipo de libros que le encantaba leer y si las circunstancias fuesen distintas, todo el viaje le causaría una gran emoción. Sin embargo, la sola idea de ver a Stefan, la tenía al borde de un ataque de nervios.

De haber tenido la opción, la joven habría volado únicamente con el tiempo necesario para asistir a la boda y esa misma noche habría regresado a Nueva York, pero de nuevo, Caroline había logrado ser más que insistente al respecto y por más que quisiera, Elena sabía que no había manera de decirle que no a la joven rubia.

- Disculpa, creo que estas en mi asiento.

Tan sumida estaba Elena en sus pensamientos, que le tomo unos cuantos segundos darse cuenta que esa voz, esa increíblemente masculina, sexy y ronca voz se dirigía a ella. La joven se giró solo para quedar en completo shock perdida ante los ojos azules más increíbles que había visto en sus 26 años de vida.

Dios, los ojos de ese hombre eran de un azul tan claro que competían dignamente contra el azul del cielo afuera. Sus ojos eran tan imposiblemente hermosos que Elena no pudo evitar recorrer fijamente al hombre parado en el pasillo. Su mirada bajó hasta las piernas del hombre observando que vestía un par de jeans oscuros de alguna marca de diseñador que se ajustaban perfectamente a su estrecha cadera, la playera negra de manga corta le quedaba como una segunda piel insinuando la planicie de un abdomen liso, una cintura estrecha y un torso ligeramente marcado, y sus brazos aunque ligeramente tonificados, se mostraban fuertes. El hombre no era una masa de músculos excesiva, por el contrario, su complexión era más bien delgada, pero los anchos hombros demostraban que era un hombre que continuamente realizaba alguna actividad física.

Elena siguió subiendo su mirada, pasando por el cuello largo y fuerte, la mandíbula cuadrada y bien definida, la boca _(¡Dios, esa boca!)_ de labios finos, rojos y antojables, los pómulos altos, de porte aristocrático, la nariz fina y recta; Elena conscientemente evito mirarle los ojos, _lo bueno se deja al final,_ pensó la joven distraídamente y posó su mirada en su cabello. El hombre tenía el cabello oscuro, un poco largo a los lados y alborotado, como si se hubiese pasado la mano un par de veces, despeinándolo aún más y de pronto a Elena se le antojo pasar sus manos sobre ese cabello para comprobar si al tacto era tan suave como aparentaba. Ante la poca iluminación del avión no pudo definir si era de un color castaño muy oscuro o más bien negro como la misma noche, pero si observó que le caía en mechones rebeldes sobre una frente amplia y clara. Las cejas era tupidas y curveadas enmarcando perfectamente ese par de zafiros que poseía por ojos.

Suspirando Elena regresó la mirada a esos increíbles ojos; ojos que, demasiado tarde se dio cuenta, la miraban con un dejo de burla.

- Si ya terminaste de admirarme, ¿me harías el grandísimo favor de dejarme ocupar mi asiento?- mencionó el joven con una sonrisa de medio lado y sin disimular para nada el sarcasmo en su voz. Horrorizada, Elena se dio cuenta, que sí, justamente eso había estado haciendo: admirándolo como si fuera una tonta adolescente viendo a su cantante de rock favorito.

- Perdona- murmuro tan bajo que el joven apenas su pudo oírla. Totalmente sonrojada, Elena se levantó como un resorte y se paró en el pasillo permitiéndole el paso al joven, quien con toda la calma del mundo, colocó su equipaje de mano en el compartimiento superior y se sentó en la ventanilla.

Elena tomó asiento a su lado, y comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos debido a los nervios. La azafata comenzó a dar las indicaciones de rutina y en pocos momentos, el aviso de "abróchese el cinturón de seguridad" se iluminó; Elena con manos torpes se ajustó el cinturón y en breve comenzó finalmente el despegue. Olvidada completamente su frustración por el viaje, por el retraso y por su mala suerte del asiento, Elena se concentró en el ocupante del asiento de al lado. Definitivamente el hombre parecía sacado de una revista, era tan guapo que no podía ser real, pero era tan real, que si tan solo movía un poco la mano podría tocarlo…ah ¡y como deseaba tocarlo!. Elena no pudo evitarlo y cada pocos segundos le lanzaba miradas de reojo… hasta de perfil se veía inhumanamente bello. ¿Es que acaso este hombre no tenía defecto alguno?

- Si quieres tómame una foto, te va a durar más.- rompió el silencio el joven haciendo saltar a Elena de la impresión.

- ¿Perdona?- apenas si pudo exclamar Elena, muerta de vergüenza por haber sido atrapada por segunda vez en menos de 15 minutos mirando fijamente al joven al lado.

El joven repentinamente se inclinó a su lado, quedando a solo escasos centímetros de la cara de Elena. – Obviamente te he dejé impactada, ¿Qué dices si en cuanto se apague la señal del cinturón de seguridad, tú y yo hacemos una visita rápida al baño y nos unimos al club de las alturas?- le susurró con una voz aterciopelada y en un tono muy muy bajo; la maldita sonrisa de medio lado no desaparecía de sus labios ni la chispa maliciosa que apareció repentinamente en sus ojos claros.

A estas alturas Elena seguramente parecía un tomate, pero ya no por nervios sino por la furia y la vergüenza… ¿Quién se creía este tipo? Pensaba que solo porque era un poco guapo, ok, de acuerdo demasiado guapo para su propio bien, ¿todas las mujeres caerían rendidas a sus pies? Si tal vez, la mayoría si caería a sus pies, pero Elena Gilbert no. No era una loca que se iría a tener sexo con un desconocido en un avión por más Dios griego que él pareciera.

Elena resopló fuertemente y con la voz más digna que pudo manejar exclamó - Disculpa pero lo único que me está impactando de ti es que seas tan arrogante como para creer que por tener una cara bonita me voy a ir a encerrar a un baño contigo a hacer… cosas. – de acuerdo, este hombre de ensueño si tenía al menos un defecto. Era demasiado pagado de sí mismo.

- Tú te lo pierdes nena. - El chico exclamó con jovialidad encogiéndose de hombros y acomodándose tranquilamente en su asiento al tiempo que la señal del cinturón se apagaba.

Elena respiró profundo y ya que obviamente no tendría siquiera el gusto de voltear hacia la ventanilla y darle la espalda al altanero hombre a su lado decidió prender su iPad y leer algo solo para distraerse de la presencia del insufrible de al lado.

Apenas había logrado encender la maquinita cuando la voz del joven la volvió a distraer.

- Amor, ¿me permites pasar? tengo que ir a cumplir el llamado de la naturaleza- Elena giró los ojos y sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo, se levantó para permitirle el paso. Apenas se había sentado de nuevo, cuando la voz del joven junto a su oído la hizo brincar de nuevo como un gatito asustadizo. – Si cambias de opinión sobre acompañarme, ya sabes dónde encontrarme-

Elena sintió un escalofrío recorrerla ante la cercanía del hombre pero disimulando el efecto que tenía el hombre sobre ella, volteo su cabeza y únicamente le dirigió la mirada más glacial que pudo lograr. El joven por el contrario se limitó a mirarla con la maldita sonrisita burlona de medio lado, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió al baño.

Ahora Elena estaba hecha una furia. _Ay no,_ pensó con pesar,_ y esto me espera por las siguientes ocho horas_. Más tardó en acomodarse y tratar de calmarse, que lo que le tomó al joven en regresar. Esta vez Elena ya ni siquiera se levantó para dejarlo pasar, así que como pudo el hombre pasó por delante y se repantigó en su asiento.

Elena concentró toda su atención en su iPad, y en pocos minutos se perdió en la lectura de Orgullo y Prejuicio. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había leído el libro, pero era su favorito y así llevara mil veces de leerlo, podría leerlo otras mil veces más sin cansarse. Simplemente amaba a Darcy, con toda y la arrogancia y soberbia que mostraba al inicio del libro.

El joven de ojos azules por su parte, se había colocado los audífonos y había encendido su celular para escuchar un poco de música y relajarse mientras revisaba los últimos emails que había recibido, pero la verdad es que su concentración por el momento era escasa, por no decir nula. Realmente era otra cosa lo que ocupaba su mente, o mejor dicho otra persona. Disimuladamente, al menos mas disimuladamente que la jovencita de al lado, el hombre se dedicó a admirar a la bella morena sentada junto a él.

Realmente este no era el mejor de sus días. Aun cuando viajar era una de sus grandes pasiones, tener que viajar por horas solo para acudir a la boda de su primo y justo en estos momentos, no era su mejor idea de diversión. Si, sabía que sería la boda del año, después de todo eran familia y conociéndolos como los conocía sabía que sería una tremenda fiesta. Pero tener que dejar su trabajo ahora que había conseguido hacerse socio de la firma de abogados no le hacía mucha gracia. Sabía que nadie podría reclamarle tomarse unas semanas de vacaciones, después de todo hacia siglos que no se tomaba días de descanso; no por nada había llegado hasta donde había llegado.

Desde muy joven se había independizado de su familia, tratando de hacerse un camino por su propia mano y sin querer que el apellido de su padre influyera en su trabajo, había dejado su país para ir a Nueva York a realizar sus estudios de Abogacía. Su padre, no había estado nada contento con su decisión, después de todo esperaba que él, siendo el hijo mayor, el heredero, se quedara en casa siguiendo el ejemplo de su padre y se convirtiera en un gran médico, tal como lo dictaba la tradición en su familia. Siendo honestos, su padre nunca estaba contento con ninguna de las decisiones que él tomaba; no era un secreto que el padre de familia y su primogénito no se soportaban el uno al otro y todo eso empeoró tras la muerte de su madre cuando él tenía solo 11 años. Además, para seguir los pasos de su padre bastaba con su hermano, su siempre diligente y manipulable hermano menor. El joven lo amaba no cabía duda alguna, pero los dos hermanos no podían ser más diferentes el uno del otro, tanto físicamente como en personalidad; mientras su hermano menor era el hijo prodigio, el orgullo de la familia, el noble y siempre responsable, el joven de ojos azules siempre había sido considerado el rebelde, la oveja negra que siempre tenía que ir contra la corriente y contra los deseos de su padre. Y era más que nada por su hermano que acudía a la boda; era una buena excusa para volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo.

Pero nada de eso ocupaba su mente por el momento; su cerebro y todos sus sentidos estaban más que pendientes de cierta jovencita de cabello castaño a su lado. Todo el fastidio por el viaje y el retraso del vuelo habían quedado en segundo término al momento de subir al avión y observar a esta chica sentada en su asiento.

Él estaba acostumbrado a salir con mujeres hermosas, después de todo era muy consciente de lo atractivo que resultaba ante el sexo opuesto _e incluso ante algunos de mí mismo sexo_, pensó con un dejo de ironía. Desde muy joven se había dado cuenta del poder que tenía su físico sobre las mujeres y muy pronto, demasiado pronto tal vez, se había convertido en todo un Don Juan, siempre sacando provecho de su _sex appeal_ para salir y acostarse con quien le diera la gana. Y esta vez, al ver a la jovencita con quien pasaría encerrado al menos ocho horas durante este vuelo decidió que definitivamente ella sería una buena candidata para aligerar el tiempo de viaje.

La chica era bastante bonita, tal vez un par de años menor que el pero no demasiado joven. No, de hecho la palabra bonita no le hacía justicia para nada. Lo primero que había visto de ella era su perfil y aun sentada podía adivinar que tenía un cuerpo definitivamente tentador. Se veía delgada, muy muy delgada pero con un buen atractivo delantero que sobresalía tentadoramente gracias a la blusa escotada que llevaba puesta. No podía saber que tan alta o baja era, después de todo estaba sentada, pero al parecer no era demasiado alta. Su cabello era de un brillante tono castaño, como el chocolate, que caía en hebras lisas, sedosas y largas justo por debajo de sus senos. Su piel ligeramente bronceada resplandecía ante la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventanilla y en un momento dado, la joven se pasó el cabello atrás de su oreja revelando un cuello delgado y largo que invitaba a besarlo y morderlo. Wow, ni siquiera le había visto bien la cara y esa jovencita ya comenzaba a causarle estragos en la parte alta del pantalón.

No fue sino hasta que él le hablo que la joven se giró para verlo y el quedó hechizado con la belleza de la joven. Si, definitivamente en el transcurso de su vida había conocido mujeres hermosas y quizá hasta más hermosas que la joven sentada en su asiento, pero el hombre sintió un sobresalto al ver a esta mujer en particular. La joven se le quedo mirando con la boca abierta y mientras sin ningún tipo de disimulo lo estudiaba fijamente de pies a cabeza, el hombre aprovecho para recorrerle el rostro del mismo modo.

La joven tenía los labios muy finos, el labio inferior ligeramente más lleno que el superior y en ese momento, mientras lo observaba sus dientes mordían ese labio en un gesto totalmente seductor pero del que la joven parecía no darse cuenta. _Vaya, quisiera ser yo quien mordiera ese labio_, pensó el sintiendo como la lujuria comenzaba a abrirse paso por sus venas. Su rostro formaba un ovalo perfecto, enmarcado por una naricita recta y respingona y un mentón decidido. Los pómulos estaban bien marcados y se percató que su piel era perfecta, con apenas un toque ligero de maquillaje. Pero sin lugar a dudar, su mejor rasgo eran sus ojos, del mismo color que su cabello: unos grandes y expresivos ojos ligeramente rasgados de un tono marrón como el chocolate, enmarcados por unas largas y rizadas pestañas oscuras que hacían que sus ojos se vieran aún más grandes de lo que ya eran, para finalizar con unas cejas curveadas que le daban el perfecto marco a su linda cara.

Él sabía que podía haberla abordado de una mejor forma y eso tal vez le habría asegurado tenerla comiendo de su mano en cuestión de minutos, pero su impulsividad había sacado lo peor de sí mismo y sin poder evitar cerrar su maldita boca terminó haciéndole una brusca propuesta para ir a tener sexo en el baño del avión. Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que la mujercita tenía carácter y no era una fácil como la mayoría de sus conquistas.

Ahora mientras la contemplaba de reojo no podía más que sonreír ante la visión que tenía a un lado. La joven estaba tan sumida en su lectura que no se daba cuenta que conforme leía su boca iba recitando en voz muy baja los diálogos de cualquiera que fuera el libro que se encontraba leyendo. Se veía totalmente tierna pero los ojos del hombre se encontraron fantaseando en lo que esa boquita podría hacerle a cierta parte de su anatomía que se negaba a calmarse. _¡Hombre cálmate, que solo es una desconocida!,_ se dijo a sí mismo en un vano intento por frenar sus morbosos pensamientos.

Pronto su escrutinio se vio interrumpido cuando la azafata comenzó a repartir los aperitivos. La hora del almuerzo había llegado. La joven a regañadientes guardo su iPad y ambos bajaron las charolas para tomar el pequeño refrigerio del avión. La verdad es que Elena no tenía hambre, pero como prácticamente no había comido nada desde la tarde del día anterior se vio obligada a al menos, intentar comer el sándwich que le ofrecían y un poco de jugo. La sobrecargo amablemente les tendió a ambos sus respectivos alimentos, mmm, demasiado amablemente observó Elena, con el joven de al lado. Elena no pudo evitar resoplar al ver que la azafata se deshacía en sonrisitas tontas para el hombre de ojos azules; Por Dios, ya bastante crecidito tenía el ego el tipo como para que la tripulación del avión siguiera inflándoselo.

- ¿Gusta que le traiga algo más señor?- decía la rubia sobrecargo con el tono más meloso que Elena hubiese escuchado jamás.

- No gracias… Christie- contestó el hombre de ojos azules leyendo el nombre de la chica en su uniforme- pero si algo se me ofrece no dudare en llamarte, linda.-

- Estaré muy al pendiente.- mencionó la mujercita dándose la vuelta, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo.

- ¡Ay, por Dios!- no pudo evitar exclamar Elena ante el descaro de la tipa.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿celosa?- habló el joven a su lado, divertido con la irritación de la joven castaña.

- ¿Celosa? ¿y de un tipo que ni siquiera conozco y que al parecer es el más zorro de la ciudad? No, no lo creo- murmuró por lo bajo Elena llena de incredulidad.

- Bueno, si tú no quisiste tomar tu oportunidad conmigo, no te enojes si alguien más está más que dispuesta.- vaya, si esta jovencita le divertía.

- Si, seguramente perdí la oportunidad de mi vida de tal vez contagiarme de alguna enfermedad venérea- le sonrió con descaro mientras mordía el sándwich que no sabía tan delicioso. Elena hizo una cara de desagrado; Agrrr, ¿Por qué la comida en los aviones no podía ser más apetitosa?

El joven río genuinamente por primera vez ante el comentario y Elena no pudo evitar pensar que su risa era contagiosa.

- Te puedo asegurar nena, que es más probable que le dé a alguien un infarto con mis habilidades sexuales que una enfermedad venérea.- exclamó sonriendo el hombre comenzando a comer sus alimentos, al ver que Elena ponía los ojos en blanco. – aunque bueno, entiendo que a las de tu tipo les de miedo comprobarlo.

- ¿Mi tipo? ¿Qué rayos quieres decir con las de mi tipo?- _Ohhh no puede ser posible_, pensó Elena sintiendo como la ira volvía a crecer en su interior.

- Si tu tipo- contestó él dándole un trago a su bebida- el tipo de mujer que seguro es una reprimida, a la que el sexo seguro le da miedo y que se reserva para su noche de bodas con su alma gemela. – terminó con una amplia sonrisa burlona, lo cual solo aumentó el enojo de Elena.

_¿Pero qué demonios estás haciendo?_ Se preguntó el joven en su mente, ¿es que el filtro del cerebro con su boca se había descompuesto totalmente?; los ojos de la joven brillaban llenos de incredulidad e indignación y aunque incluso enojada la joven se veía simplemente radiante no era excusa suficiente para ser tan grosero. Si, él sabía que podía ser desdeñoso, frio, grosero y sumamente cruel cuando se lo proponía pero ante todo, se consideraba un caballero, así lo había educado su madre y ahora, toda esa galantería al parecer se le iba por el caño del avión, junto con sus buenos modales. _Vaya, ¡este no es modo de ganarte a la chica, idiota!_

- Pero, ¿Quién demonios te crees? No me conoces en lo más mínimo.- le espetó.- Que no caiga ante el primer hombre guapo que me hace propuestas indecorosas no me hace una reprimida.

- Oh, pero entonces aceptas que te parezco sumamente guapo- le rebatió levantando sugestivamente sus cejas.

- Yo… ¡no!- maldita sea, su respuesta hubiese sido más convincente sino fuese por el maldito rubor traicionero de sus mejillas.- jamás dije sumamente, tal vez si acaso alguien aceptable pero nada más. Y aun cuando en verdad fueras el hombre más guapo del planeta – ¡_Y creo que si lo eres_!, Maldita sea, subconsciente cállate- no me acostaría contigo nunca.

- Nunca digas nunca corazón, más tarde cae un hablador que un cojo- y de nuevo, ese maldito guiño en sus ojos.

- Ahh es imposible hablar contigo- exclamó Elena desesperada, su poco apetito desaparecido por completo, mientras el joven solo la veía encantado. _Ok, momento de cambiar de táctica_.

- Oh vamos, solo me divertía a tus costillas. Tienes razón no te conozco, pero al menos si algo he aprendido en estos últimos minutos es que es muy fácil sacarte de tus casillas. – Elena respiró profundamente tratando de serenarse de nuevo- Empezamos con el pie izquierdo, así que ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de nuevo? Me disculpo por ser un total idiota contigo ¿me perdonas?-

La joven miro por unos segundos con escepticismo la mano extendida del joven. Al no haber respuesta el joven insistió – Nos quedan al menos seis horas más de camino, lo mejor sería tratarnos con cortesía o este viaje será aún más un infierno de lo que de por sí ya es ¿no lo crees?- esta vez la sonrisa del joven era más amable y sin saber bien porque Elena terminó estrechándole la mano.

Elena abrió los ojos sorprendida, al momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto, sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole el cuerpo entero, y de la sorpresa retiró la mano rápidamente. El por su parte, pestañeo sorprendido por la cálida sensación que le recorrió al tomar la mano de la joven y aunque el contacto fue sumamente breve, se sorprendió extrañando el calor que esos dedos habían dejado al momento que ella retiró su suave mano.

Definitivamente sería un vuelo largo, pero Elena de pronto pensó, que no sería tan malo como pensaba al principio.

**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Oops perdon subi el capitulo sin editar, pero ya quedó, ahora si: Mil gracias en verdad por quienes se han tomado el tiempo de escribir y dejar un review, espero les vaya gustando la historia!**


	3. Chapter 3

_III_

Las horas siguientes pasaron rápido, demasiado rápido para el gusto de Elena. Contrario a todo pronóstico, el joven de ojos azules terminó siendo alguien bastante agradable cuando no hacia comentarios sarcásticos o hablaba en doble sentido. Poco a poco había logrado que Elena se sintiera más cómoda en su presencia al grado de olvidar siquiera lo que le esperaba en Londres.

Su plática había sido un tanto superficial, reservada como siempre Elena había logrado alejarse de asuntos personales, solo comentando muy crípticamente que viajaba más que nada porque su mejor amiga la había obligado y tenía mucho tiempo de no verla. El joven, por su parte, le había comentado que no viajaba precisamente por placer sino por una reunión familiar impostergable y que aunque no era originario de Estados Unidos, llevaba viviendo en Nueva York desde hace cerca de 10 años cuando había viajado para estudiar en Harvard para abogado.

Llegado un momento el cansancio comenzó a hacer mella en Elena, nada raro considerando que el día anterior no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche y sin siquiera proponérselo terminó durmiendo un par de horas en el avión. Pocos minutos después, el joven se le unió en su propio viaje con Morfeo.

Cuando el joven abrió sus ojos azules lo primero que notó fue una cabeza castaña recargada sobre su hombro. Al parecer en algún momento de su sueño, la chica se había acomodado recargándose sobre él y entrelazando cómodamente uno de sus brazos con el de él. La muchacha dormía plácidamente y el joven dio un breve suspiro.

Definitivamente, la mujercita le había caído bien; se podría decir que él era un experto en mujeres, después de todo siempre tenía mujeres al por mayor a su disposición, pero ¿realmente podría considerar tener muchas amigas?, mmm no, prácticamente solo podía considerar a Rose como su amiga. De entre el mundo de mujeres que conocía, ella era la única que le conocía en verdad y aunque en algún momento también había pasado a ser parte del club de "mujeres con las que me he acostado", Rose había logrado traspasar esa línea para formar un muy nuevo club donde solo ella era integrante: el club de "mujeres en las que puedo confiar". Rosalie "Rose" Black era definitivamente su mano derecha en el trabajo, y una de las pocas personas que lo aguantaba en las buenas y en las malas; y debido a su carácter, eran más las últimas que las primeras.

Pero en esta joven había algo más, aun cuando el joven no podía identificar a ciencia cierta que era. Ciertamente le resultaba atractiva y no se iba a mentir a sí mismo, si la oportunidad se daba, la llevaría a la cama, pero también se daba cuenta que esta joven tenía el potencial de convertirse en una amiga, quizá no al grado de Rose, pero si una persona con la cual salir y divertirse sin tener que desecharla tras un encuentro sexual.

De hecho, tenía que admitir que la joven castaña era la primera mujer que no caía rendida ante sus encantos y eso le irritaba y le encantaba al mismo tiempo. Era obvio que se sentía atraía por él, el hecho de que lo repasara de arriba a abajo en cuanto lo vio y sus constantes sonrojos cada vez que hacia un comentario sugerente eran indicativo de eso, pero también era una mujer con principios y que no se dejaba intimidar. Sí, definitivamente se sentía intrigado por la chica.

El hombre miró discretamente su reloj y notó que faltaba poco más de una hora para llegar a su destino. Suspirando y tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible, estiró su cabeza a un lado tratando de obtener una mejor vista de la cara de la joven, sin embargo lo único que logró ver de más en esa posición fue el escote pronunciado de la mujercita. Maldita sea, de pronto sintió los pantalones más apretados. Bueno, después de todo el simplemente era un hombre con una mujer muy guapa recargándosele en un avión. Si, una mujer muy dormida que no había aceptado sus coqueteos, se recordó; así que el ojiazul se esforzó por pensar en cualquier cosa, menos en la mujer literalmente en sus brazos. Aunque la verdad es que era difícil no pensar en ella, cuando el embriagante olor de su cabello le llenaba las fosas nasales, tentándolo aún más.

_¿Cómo es posible que una mujer durmiendo me ponga así?_ Pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco. Minutos más tarde, quizá pocos o quizá muchos, el hombre no fue consciente de cuantos, la joven comenzó a moverse lentamente y él supo que estaba a punto de despertar.

_Vaya, que increíble y reparador sueño había tenido_, pensó la joven aun adormilada y sin abrir los ojos, intentó aferrarse a los recuerdos del sueño que poco a poco se le iba escapando de la mente. La única imagen vivida que tenía en ese momento eran unos ojos azules, penetrantes mirándola con una intensidad que parecía quemarla. Elena no recordaba la totalidad del sueño pero sabía que había sido uno muy bueno, prueba suficiente era la amplia sonrisa que tenía en la cara. Un poco más despierta y aun con los ojos cerrados, notó que su cabeza se encontraba cómodamente recargada en una superficie que aunque firme, era bastante suave y un olor a una loción cara mezclada con otro olor masculino y varonil le llegaba a la nariz.

Elena tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta que estaba recargada sobre el hombro de alguien, el hombro de un hombre, el hombro del guapísimo hombre de ojos azules. _¡Ay, por Dios!_ Lentamente abrió los ojos y alzó la cabeza para darse cuenta, que, efectivamente, se había dormido sobre el hombro del joven, quien ahora la miraba con una amplia sonrisa. Elena se quedó muda, su imaginación no le había hecho justicia a sus ojos, _¿Cómo pueden ser tan azules? _La joven fue incapaz de apartar la mirada y con un vuelco en el corazón, se dio cuenta que podría quedarse mirando infinitamente esos bellos ojos y que si no tenía cuidado, esos ojos azules podían ser su perdición.

- Buenos días solecito, ¿qué tal tu sueño? Apuesto que soñabas conmigo, eso explicaría por qué estabas babeando… - Elena se apartó rápidamente, avergonzada. Diablos, él no podría saber que estaba soñado con él, o ¿sí?

- Yo no…perdón, no me di cuenta que me había recargado en ti - Murmuro con la cabeza baja, tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

- No te preocupes, la verdad es que acabo de despertar también y no me había dado cuenta. – mentira, se le había quedado mirando por casi una hora entera estaba seguro, viéndola dormir, pero eso ella no tenía por qué saberlo ¿cierto?- ya falta poco para aterrizar.

Y como si hubiese sido un adivino, en ese momento, se escuchó la voz del piloto anunciado la llegada y el pronto aterrizaje en el aeropuerto de Londres.

Elena de pronto fue muy consciente de que se encontraba a tan solo escasos minutos de aterrizar en la ciudad británica, a tan solo minutos de tomar el taxi que la llevaría al hotel donde se hospedaría por esa noche y a tan solo quizá un par de horas de encontrarse con su ex novio y no pudo evitar palidecer un poco ante la idea.

El joven frunció el ceño al darse cuenta del drástico cambio de color en la piel de la joven, el cual pasó de un divino color carmesí por el sonrojo a un tono blanquecino en cuestión de segundos. Sin duda, algo le preocupaba a la joven.

- ¿Ya has estado en Londres antes? – preguntó despreocupadamente queriendo recuperar la jovialidad de la chica y desaparecer la ansiedad y preocupación que ahora reflejaba su divino rostro.

- Mmm no – contestó vagamente la joven, mientras se retorcía las manos, signo innegable de la inquietud que tenía.

- Bueno pero me imagino que tienes a donde llegar ¿cierto?- presionó el hombre tratando a toda costa de lograr contacto visual con la chica que ahora se abrochaba el cinturón con la cabeza baja, demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos.

- Ahh… sí.

_Vaya, con la cortante_, pensó el hombre mientras el avión comenzaba con el aterrizaje. La verdad es que no quería que este terminara siendo uno de esos clichés tan comunes en el cual dos extraños tenían un encuentro fortuito en un avión, para después no verse nunca más en la vida. Decididamente quería llegar a conocer más a fondo a la jovencita, motivo por el cual se decidió a expresar sus siguientes palabras.

- Yo me hospedaré en el Hotel Dorchester, si te queda en el camino podríamos compartir un taxi, porque, si sabes que el transporte en Inglaterra es sumamente caro ¿no?- comentó con su sonrisa de medio lado, esa sonrisa que hacía que las jóvenes se derritieran en su presencia. De acuerdo, si era un truco barato recurrir a su físico, pero con un demonio si dejaría que su encuentro terminara ahí.

Elena levantó la cabeza de golpe y sus miradas quedaron nuevamente enganchadas. - ¿El Dorchester? ¿Estas bromeando?- comentó con sorpresa y un dejo de recelo en la mirada.

- No, ¿Por qué? – dijo el mientras procedía a guardar su celular en el bolsillo del pantalón. Habían realizado ya el descenso y todo mundo comenzaba a pararse y aglomerarse para bajar del avión.

- Porque yo también me quedare en ese hotel. – vaya, parecía que la suerte le empezaba a cambiar después de todo.

- ¿En serio?- el joven no pudo evitar mostrar una amplia sonrisa. – Debe ser el destino… si, definitivamente el destino quería que nos conociéramos aquí y termináramos en el mismo hotel para saciar nuestros más bajos instintos por la noche.- el ojiazul terminó la oración guiñándole el ojo justo como lo había hecho con la azafata unas horas antes. Elena puso los ojos en blanco ante tal gesto pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisita traicionera le asomara a los labios.

- Si, bueno no te emociones demasiado, no soy una fan del destino así que dudo mucho que eso suceda, sin embargo, creo si te tomare la palabra en cuanto al taxi ya que al parecer vamos al mismo lugar – replico con una sonrisa la joven.

Elena se levantó de su asiento para abrir el compartimiento superior y bajar su maletita, pero tras un breve _¡Permíteme!,_ el hombre galantemente procedió a bajar tanto su propia maleta como la de la joven. La joven le agradeció con una sonrisa tímida y ambos recorrieron el pasillo para dirigirse a la salida del avión.

Los jóvenes caminaron la pequeña distancia hasta la zona de recolección de las maletas en un cómodo silencio, dedicándose breves miradas de reojo el uno al otro, cuando ambos creían que el otro no se daba cuenta. Si, definitivamente, el joven a su lado le atraía a Elena, ¿Qué mujer en sus cinco sentidos no se sentiría atraída por este hombre que parecía un actor de cine de ensueño?, y la verdad es que si no estuviera tan preocupada por la cena que tendría lugar esa noche, incluso trataría de sacar sus viejos trucos universitarios para poder salir en una cita con él. Sin duda, el hombre se sabía demasiado atractivo y lo más probable era que ya tuviera una novia o una esposa incluso. Elena dirigió disimuladamente su mirada a la mano izquierda del joven y observo maravillada que no había ningún anillo presente. La joven suspiró aliviada. Descartada la esposa, regresó a sus dos opciones: soltero o con novia…o en el peor de los casos que el joven terminase siendo un mujeriego de lo peor, pero, _después de todo se te insinuó ¿no?,_ pensó Elena sonrojándose de nuevo. _Eso quiere decir que como mínimo para una noche de pasión te tomaría en cuenta._ Elena sacudió la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar sus locos pensamientos; bien sabía que no era del tipo de chicas que tenían sexo casual o de una noche con un hombre, pero tampoco era una reprimida como el mismo le había llamado_. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué me tientas de esta manera?_

- Si te estoy tentando demasiado, solo tienes que decirlo, yo siempre soy materia dispuesta corazón. – dijo el con la sonrisa de medio lado, que Elena ya amaba y odiaba por igual y totalmente avergonzada se dio cuenta demasiado tarde que la frase se le había escapado en voz alta sin siquiera percatarse. Maldita costumbre de hablar sola.

- Yo no hablaba contigo- dijo atropelladamente. Ahora era un buen momento para que la tierra se abriera y se la tragase entera.- Oh ahí viene mi maleta.- Elena se agachó para tomar su maleta del carrusel, pero de nuevo el joven se le adelantó tomándola sin esfuerzo.

- Wow, ¿que traes aquí? ¿piedras?- se burló el joven de cabello oscuro poniendo la maleta en el piso, al tiempo que se adelantaba de nuevo para tomar su propia maleta. Elena únicamente alzó los hombros tratando de no darle mayor importancia a su equipaje. La verdad es que siempre había tenido problemas al momento de empacar cosas. Siempre llevaba cosas de más o cosas de menos, pero jamás lo justo para un viaje. Obviamente esta era una de esas ocasiones en que el más se inclinaba en la balanza.

Siguieron su recorrido avanzando hacia una de las salidas de la terminal 3 del concurrido aeropuerto Heathrow, cuando Elena miró su reloj. - ¡Oh diablos!, de casualidad ¿sabes qué hora es? Estoy perdida con esto del cambio de horario - exclamó con los nervios inundándola de nuevo.

- Bueno en Nueva York son la 1:05 de la tarde, por lo tanto aquí deben ser las 6:05. – contestó el con tranquilidad.

- ¡Oh demonios! – exclamó de nuevo Elena- perdona sé que compartiremos el taxi, y en verdad espero no retrasarte, pero ¿será demasiada molestia si hacemos una parada en el baño primero?

- ¿En el baño? Oh ya veo, ¿Decidiste que me encuentras irresistible y siempre si quieres un poco de aventura sexual conmigo?- dijo el levantando sus cejas de ese modo sugestivo que ya le comenzaba a conocer demasiado bien.

- No, claro que no. – resopló Elena; en cualquier otro momento habría encontrado sus insinuaciones un tanto divertidas, pues en el fondo sabía que solo le estaba tomando el pelo; muy en el fondo sabía que no había forma alguna de que en verdad quisiera tener sexo con ella _¿o sí?;_ el problema es que la cena comenzaría a las 7 de la noche y apenas tendría el tiempo suficiente para llegar derrapando al salón del hotel, eso sin contar que no les tocase tráfico en el camino hacia el lugar. – Tengo que cambiarme, tengo una cena a la que no puedo faltar y no me dará tiempo siquiera de arreglarme en la habitación, así que con cambiarme en un baño en el aeropuerto tendrá que bastar – dijo con dejo de resignación en su voz. Elena hubiera preferido tener todo el tiempo del mundo, o al menos el suficiente para arreglarse y que Stefan la viera en toda su gloria cuando por fin estuvieran cara a cara, pero al parecer el destino no pensaba lo mismo. Malditos retrasos en los vuelos. - ¿Me esperarías? Prometo no tardar demasiado.

El hombre suspiro dramáticamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. - Si eres como todas las mujeres que dicen que estará lista en cinco minutos creo que no llegaras a tu cena, pero anda ve, te esperaré - la verdad es que en ese momento el hombre se dio cuenta que no era capaz de decir que no a esos adorables ojitos cafés, mucho menos cuando le suplicaban con esa mirada de perrito a medio morir.

Un tanto divertido observó a la joven tomar sus maletas y prácticamente correr al baño más cercano. De pronto se dio cuenta que seguía ahí, parado como un idiota en medio del transitado aeropuerto, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando hacia la puerta por donde la joven había desaparecido segundos antes y levantando un hombro con resignación se dirigió el mismo hacia el baño de los hombres.

Exactamente quince minutos después Elena salió del baño totalmente transformada. De la joven que había entrado en jeans y converse no quedaba nada, bueno, si, tal vez solo el peinado. Como pudo Elena sacó un vestido de coctel color palo de rosa de la maleta, el único que al parecer no se había arrugado totalmente y unas altas zapatillas del mismo tono pálido. De acuerdo, sin medias tendría que ser y agradeció al cielo el haberse tomado un par de minutos extra en el baño esa mañana para pasar el rastrillo por sus piernas. El vestido de manga corta le llegaba ligeramente por encima de las rodillas y aunque no era un vestido escotado, si era lo bastante ceñido para resaltar sus ligeras curvas. Se había retocado un poco el maquillaje enfatizando en delinear un poco sus ojos y poniendo una capa más de rímel en sus largas pestañas, así como un ligero toque de rubor en sus ya de por si sonrojadas mejillas y un poco de brillo en sus labios. Elena se había visto al espejo antes de salir y aunque hubiese preferido tener el tiempo para hacerse un peinado elaborado, los finos y siempre lacios cabellos tendrían que ser suficientes esta noche. Tras aplicar unos ligeros toques de su perfume favorito en las muñecas y tras la orejas, Elena dio un suspiro y salió del lugar, con sus maletas en mano.

A primera vista Elena no encontró a su joven acompañante de vuelo al salir del baño. _¿Dónde diablos se metió?,_ pensó un tanto frustrada. ¿Qué parte de tener prisa y estar retrasada no le había quedado claro? La joven volvió a pasar la mirada esta vez con mayor detenimiento por la transitada sala. Como era lógico en un aeropuerto, y uno tan gran como el de Londres, la gente corría de un lado a otro tratando de llegar a tiempo a sus respectivas salas de abordaje o para recoger a algún familiar o amigo que llegaba de algún vuelo. La única figura que sobresalía entre tanto bullicio era la de un hombre recargado tranquilamente contra uno de los pilares unos cuantos metros a su izquierda. El hombre se encontraba de espaldas a ella y al parecer era un hombre alto, enfundando en pantalones de vestir gris oscuro y un saco hecho a la medida del mismo tono, que contrastaban perfectamente con el blanco del cuello de su camisa y de su mismo tono de piel. Su cabello era oscuro, probablemente negro y reluciente bajos las luces artificiales de la sala. La verdad es, que ahora que lo analizaba a consciencia, el hombre era de la misma complexión y altura que….

Elena perdió todo hilo de pensamiento y sentido del habla cuando el hombre volteo hacia ella y se perdió en unos ya familiares e impenetrables ojos azules.

**NOTA DE LA AUTORA: **

**Hola, esto ya va tomando forma y seguro ya todos saben quien es el guapo de ojos azules ¿cierto? Veamos que les depará en el trayecto al hotel... Gracias por los reviews, quienes no lo hayan hecho, comenten, son libres de dar su opinion, es retroalimentación para mi y se los agradecere infinitamente.**

**atte**

**Lizzy**


	4. Chapter 4

IV

El hombre de ojos azules volteó al sentir sobre su nunca una mirada tan intensa que era como si se estuviese quemando por dentro, solo para quedar mudo de asombro ante la visión que se le presentaba ante sus ojos claros. Si antes pensaba que la joven de cabellos castaños era hermosa, ahora no había palabra que fuera capaz de describir la perfecta belleza de la joven frente a él.

Esta vez le toco a él recorrer sin disimulo alguno la figura de la mujercita. Una vez que bajaron del avión se había dado cuenta, que la chica no era particularmente alta, apenas si le llegaba al hombro, pero ahora enfundada en unas zapatillas altísimas, estaba seguro que le llegaría al menos a la altura de la nariz. Su mirada subió por sus largas y esbeltamente torneadas piernas, recorriendo el vestido rosa que ahora la envolvía como una segunda piel. Si, efectivamente, no se había equivocado, la joven poseía un cuerpo espectacular; tal vez no tan curvilíneo como las mujeres con las que frecuentemente salía, pero si esbelto, con un buen atractivo delantero y definitivamente, ese vestido resaltaba lo breve de su cintura. La joven se había esmerado un poco más con el maquillaje resaltando esos divinos labios que ahora a él se le antojaba más que nunca besar y su mirada se había hecho aún más profunda con el ligero maquillaje que había colocado en sus ojos. Para rematar, el cabello le caía completamente lacio a ambos lados de su cara. Obviamente no había tenido el tiempo ni los medios para hacerse uno de aquellos peinados que el sabia muchas veces les tomaba horas a las mujeres, pero ante sus ojos, la diosa frente a él tenía ese toque de sensualidad e inocencia que pocas mujeres lograban manejar en tan pocos minutos. Si desde el avión ya fantaseaba con hacerla suya, ahora más que nunca se le antojaba tener cerca una cama para poder poseerla una y otra vez. Pero eso tendría que esperar, los dos iban al mismo hotel y aunque no pensaba aprovecharse de ella, que los dos estuvieran prácticamente bajo el mismo techo ponía considerablemente las cosas a su favor y si de algo se jactaba, es que el jamás dejaba pasar una oportunidad.

Elena se aclaró la garganta un par de veces para atraer la atención del hombre frente a ella; la verdad es que su intenso escrutinio la comenzaba a incomodar un poco. No estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres, y mucho menos los guapos como el, se le quedasen viendo como si fuese la única mujer sobre el planeta.

- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo el con su típica sonrisa de medio lado, al tiempo que retomaba el camino hacia la salida.

- Claro- dijo ella sonrojada y a él le pareció la mujer más divina en ese momento. – ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – preguntó un tanto apenada.

- Creo que lo acabas de hacer. – el hombre se detuvo ante un sitio de taxis silenciándola con un gesto para hablar con el encargado del lugar y solicitar el servicio de un taxi, al tiempo que le daba el nombre del hotel al cual ambos se dirigían. Mas tardó el en decir el nombre del hotel que lo que le tomo al chofer en subir las maletas de ambos mientras les indicaba que subieran al vehículo.

El joven abrió la puerta cediéndole el paso al interior del automóvil, cosa que Elena hizo inmediatamente. Una vez acomodados dentro, el chofer arranco el carro y comenzó a alejarse de la transitada zona de estacionamiento del aeropuerto para adentrarse en el corazón de la ciudad londinense.

- ¿Por qué estas vestido de traje? – pregunto sin más preámbulos Elena; desde luego no es que se quejara, el hombre se veía guapísimo con ese atuendo más formal, aunque claro, Elena comenzaba a sospechar que ese hombre se vería guapísimo incluso vestido únicamente con una toalla en la cintura. _Ok, muy mala dirección de mis pensamientos_, pensó Elena sonrojándose ante la muy vivida imagen que se le formó en su cabeza del hombre a su lado, pero la verdad es que, en ese preciso momento la joven se moría de curiosidad por saber a qué se debía el cambio de ropa.

- Bueno, resulta que no eres la única que tiene planes para los cuales va retrasado. – comento el mirando distraídamente por la ventana. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no recorría esas calles que en otra época le eran tan familiares; sin embargo, el tiempo no parecía haber pasado por ellas, nada parecía haber cambiado desde que había estudiado ahí hace tanto tiempo, pensó con cierta melancolía.

- Oh, ya veo. – Elena guardó silencio mirando a su vez por su ventana. Elena hubiera querido indagar más sobre los planes de los que él hablaba, pero la verdad es que comenzaba a sentirse aterrada por ver a su ex prometido; había estado preparándose mentalmente desde hacía un mes pero ahora que estaba a solo minutos y unos cuantos kilómetros de que la situación se volviera completamente real, la ansiedad comenzaba a hacer mella en ella. Así que, recurrió a su mal hábito de hablar hasta por los codos de lo primero que le cruzo por la mente, con tal de disminuir el nerviosismo que la atenazaba desde que bajaron del avión – Bueno espero que tus planes sean mejores que los míos. Una cena formal no es exactamente mi idea de diversión tras pasármela sentada en un vuelo de casi ocho horas, sinceramente preferiría llegar al hotel, arrojarme a la cama para dormir y no salir de ella hasta mañana, pero supongo que Caroline me mataría si su dama de honor no hace acto de presencia en su cena de compromiso.

_Preferiría ser yo quien te arrojara a la cama para no dejarte salir de ella hasta mañana…o la próxima semana_, pensó el sintiendo el ya familiar hormigueo en su entrepierna, _aunque claro evidentemente dormir no estaría en mi lista de actividades nocturnas_. De pronto, el hombre fue consciente de las últimas palabras dichas por la morena y algo hizo clic en su cabeza; las lujuriosas imágenes de la mujer a su lado se disolvieron en su mente al escuchar el nombre que ella había mencionado.

- Espera, ¿Caroline? ¿dama de honor? ¿no hablarás de casualidad de Caroline Forbes? - preguntó entrecerrando los ojos… igual y con un poco de suerte seguiría viendo a la castaña por unos días más.

- ¿Conoces a Caroline?- exclamó llena de incredulidad… ¿acaso el príncipe a su lado conocía a su mejor amiga?, la sonrisita que se le escapó al hombre le respondió prácticamente aun antes de que las palabras abandonaran su boca.

- De acuerdo, déjame ver si adivino… la cena a la que vas es la que darán en honor a Caroline Forbes y su muy futuro esposo Niklaus Mikaelson, evento que se llevara a cabo en el salón del mismísimo hotel Dorchester ¿me equivoco?

Definitivamente este hombre conocía a Caroline o al menos sabía sobre su boda, pero ¿sería posible que ambos se dirigieran a la misma reunión?

- ¿No me digas que tú vas al mismo lugar? ¿Cómo es posible? – Elena no podía creer en su suerte, no es que por un momento pasara por alto que tendría que enfrentarse a sus propios demonios, mismos que le causaron huir de su hogar, familia y amigos hace año y medio, pero una pequeña parte de ella se deleitó sabiendo que al menos seguiría viendo al hombre de ojos azules hasta que todo este asunto de la boda terminase. Él por su parte no pudo ocultar su inmensa alegría al darse cuenta que efectivamente ambos seguirían en contacto, _bendito Nik y su boda casi real_.

- Te lo dije: ¡Esto es lo que yo llamo Destino!- la amplia y genuina sonrisa que le dedicó a la joven le provocó un sobresalto en el corazón a Elena al grado de casi olvidar su angustia. Casi.

- Pero, ¿Cómo es que estas invitado? Yo soy amiga de la novia, de hecho la mejor amiga.

- Personalmente no conozco a Caroline, pero he oído hablar tanto de ella que es como si la conociera; sobre Nik, digamos que soy familia, pero tengo que admitir que ahora me encanta la idea de seguir viendo a mi adorable extraña del avión. – Elena no pudo menos que devolverle la sonrisa, pero fue en ese momento que se percató que aunque habían pasado gran parte del día charlando uno con otro ni siquiera se habían dicho sus nombres.

- Oh, creo que jamás nos presentamos, me llamo Elena, futura dama de honor y para ciertas personas que no me conocen realmente reprimida sexual, a sus órdenes- exclamó extendiéndole la mano con una sonrisa coqueta bailándole en los labios. Su pequeña broma logró su cometido provocando una risa genuina en el hombre, quien sin dudar tomo la mano de la joven entre las suyas.

- Soy Damon, galán e idiota encantador, que a veces y solo a veces no sabe cuándo cerrar la boca.- para sorpresa de Elena, el joven llevó su mano a sus labios depositando un brevísimo beso en el dorso de su mano.

Damon no separó los ojos de la joven en ningún momento pero fue consciente de esa corriente eléctrica recorriéndole la piel desde el momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto tal como había pasado en el avión y del repentino y ligero estremecimiento de la joven ante tal contacto, pero esta vez ninguno de los dos hizo ademán de retirar la mano. Por el contrario, igual que sus manos, sus miradas quedaron entrelazadas por un instante eterno, azul chocando con café, uniéndose, fundiéndose, perdiéndose uno en el otro.

Ninguno supo si habían pasado segundos o minutos, y del mismo modo ninguno se percató que el automóvil había detenido su marcha hasta que la puerta del lado derecho se abrió intempestivamente rompiendo tristemente el hechizo en el que ambos parecían haberse sumergido.

- Llegamos al hotel señor, bajaré sus maletas. – les comentó el chofer abriendo la puerta intempestivamente y dirigiéndose a la cajuela del auto.

A regañadientes y con cierta reticencia, ambos desviaron la mirada y se soltaron de la mano; Damon salió primero del vehículo, sorprendiendo a Elena al extender su mano para ayudarla a salir. Otra prueba fehaciente de que el hombre tenía una educación impecable. Hacía tanto que no veía a alguien, mucho menos alguien de su edad, con tan excelentes modales. Al menos no, desde que su papa había muerto; él siempre había sido tan educado con su madre.

La tarde había caído completamente y pequeñas pero fuertes gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer del cielo anunciando la llegada de uno de los tantos chaparrones en la ciudad. Aun cuando era la primera vez que Elena pisaba tierras inglesas, estaba familiarizada con este tipo de clima; no en balde, había pasado el último año en la ciudad neoyorquina, donde en ciertas épocas del año, la lluvia era una compañera frecuente en su día a día. No era un secreto que Elena prefería ese tipo de climas, lluviosos e incluso fríos, a los climas cálidos que tanto amaba Caroline, sin embargo, y estando vestida en un atuendo más bien vaporoso y delgado y sin abrigo, la frialdad del ambiente le caló hasta los huesos provocándole temblar ligeramente, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Damon.

- Entra, yo me encargo de las maletas y de pagar el taxi. – exclamó señalándole con la cabeza la entrada del hotel.

- Pero…

- Sin peros, no puedo permitir que la dama de honor se enferme, seguro que entonces a quien mata la novia sería a mí…vamos entra, ya te alcanzo.

Elena le sonrió tímidamente y se encamino al lobby del hotel, agradeciendo el hecho de que el ambiente era ligeramente más cálido dentro. Una vez pasadas las puertas giratorias, la joven se deleitó con el diseño del hotel; obviamente esperaba algo lujoso, después de todo, Caroline había hecho hincapié en la riqueza de su futuro esposo una y otra vez y sabia mejor que nadie, que su amiga jamás se conformaba con nada menos que la perfección.

Y es que esa era la palabra que definía al lobby de ese hotel. Perfección. Por lo que podía ver no era un hotel inmenso, con la mayoría de los hoteles o resorts a los que había acudido por convenciones; más bien era del tipo exclusivo, de esos hoteles fastuosos que se podían dar el lujo de solo tener un numero contado y reducido de habitaciones, y una vez más Elena agradeció internamente el hecho de que Caroline y sus alcances le permitían estar ahí esta noche, después de todo ella había sido la encargada de hacer las reservaciones a nombre de los Mikaelson. Elena recorrió con la mirada el lugar dando una vuelta de 360 grados; la suntuosidad destacaba en cualquier lugar en el que ella posara la vista: desde el inmaculado y reluciente piso de mármol, pasando por las altas columnas doradas y las arañas de cristal iluminando el lugar, hasta la amplia escalinata adornando la parte izquierda del recibidor. Justo enfrente se encontraba la recepción, donde dos hombres en estrictos trajes impolutos se encargaban de atender a los recién llegados. Del lado derecho se apreciaban tres amplios elevadores y una gran puerta que ella suponía llevaba al bar y restaurante del hotel, con algunos sillones por aquí y por allá para el descanso de los huéspedes.

El nerviosismo eligió ese momento para hacer acto de presencia, sin embargo no le duró mucho cuando una voz por demás familiar la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Elena? Vaya, por Dios hasta que llegas.

Elena volteó al tiempo que unos brazos la rodearon con fuerza para soltarla casi inmediatamente y la joven se encontró sonriéndole con timidez a la mujer frente a ella. Aun cuando quisiera, Elena no podía negar su gran parecido con la mujer cuyo color de cabello y ojos le habían sido heredados. Sin duda alguna Isobel Fleming, antes Isobel Gilbert y mucho antes Isobel Pierce, seguía siendo una belleza aun a sus cuarenta y tantos años. Quien las viera por primera vez no dudaría jamás que ambas mujeres eran madre e hija, tanto era su parecido físico, sin embargo, lamentablemente el parecido terminaba ahí. Elena amaba a su madre de eso no cabía duda, pero era un secreto a voces que Isobel y la menor de sus hijas no parecían tener mucho en común en cuanto a personalidad e intereses se refería.

- Mama, que gusto verte.- exclamó Elena con un toque de nostalgia en su voz; aunque jamás lo diría en voz alta, había extrañado a su madre; la verdad es que extrañaba a su madre desde que su padre había muerto cuando hacía menos de un par de años. La frágil relación entre ambas se había ido fracturando aún más a partir de ese momento, solo para aumentar la distancia tanto física como emocional entre ellas con el paso del tiempo. Elena dio un paso con toda la intención de volver a abrazar a su madre pero se detuvo en cuanto la mujer abrió la boca.

- Llegas tarde para variar Elena, ni siquiera porque se trata de tu mejor amiga puedes esforzarte – la chica castaña suspiró tristemente; a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrada a la frialdad de su madre, sin embargo, algo se le quebró por dentro al escucharla dirigirse a ella de esa forma. No esperaba que gritara de la emoción al verla de nuevo, pero por Dios, tenían más de un año de no verse y solo mandarse mensajes ocasionales por email y breves llamadas telefónicas. ¿Qué no podía fingir siquiera que le alegraba verla aunque solo fuera por un minuto?

- El avión se retrasó dos horas, justo voy llegando del aeropuerto.- murmuró atropelladamente la joven agachando la cabeza. La verdad y odiaba admitirlo, es que su madre tenía el poder de hacerla sentir diminuta con solo abrir la boca o tronar los dedos.

- Siempre con excusas Elena, pero bueno ¿Qué otra cosa podría esperar de ti? Así eres tú; una reverenda y total decepción para todos… por cierto, Jeremy y Kat ya están dentro junto con todos los invitados, ya comenzábamos a pensar que seguramente no vendrías. – la mirada crítica de Isobel recorrió rápidamente a Elena de arriba abajo, y con un chasquido de disgusto, continuo hablando en ese tono dulzón que Elena sabía muy bien solo pretendía dulcificar las amargas palabras que sabía saldrían de su boca - Ay, Elena no puede ser, ¿ni siquiera pudiste arreglarte para la ocasión, cariño?, dime, ¿cómo pretendes conseguir marido así? Ya no eres tan jovencita, no puedes darte el lujo de aparecer en fachas en eventos públicos, más ahora que tu mejor amiga se casa, ¿no es Caroline más joven que tú? Realmente no sé qué tienes en la cabeza, con razón te dejaron la última vez corazón, tú de verdad no te ayudas a ti misma, y yo que esperaba que al menos tuvieras la decencia de venir acompañada, terminaras dándole pena a todos los invitados después de lo que te pasó… Entiendo aunque no acepto el hecho de que fueras incapaz de retener a un hombre a tu lado, pero que tan difícil puede ser para ti conseguirte ya no digas un novio, sino mínimo un acompañante para la boda, ¿Qué no piensas como me afecta a mí tu situación? ¿o como quedo yo ante los demás? Ya bastante tiempo he tenido que soportar el que me tachen como la madre de la abandonada y quedada Elena.

Elena prácticamente se quedó muda al escuchar las hirientes palabras de su madre. ¿Cómo quedaba ella? _Fue a mí a quien dejaron con un pie en el altar_, quiso gritar Elena, pero un nudo en la garganta le impidió siquiera articular el más mínimo sonido. De por si suponía que sería una velada difícil el tener que ver al hombre que le había roto el corazón y en público ni más ni menos, tras no verlo desde que la había mandado al diablo sin un verdadero motivo, pero estúpidamente se había olvidado que esa no era la única persona que haría la noche difícil. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas contenidas al recordar que esta era la razón por la cual había evitado tan arduamente hablar o ver a su madre, bien sabia Elena que lo único que lograría era hacerla sentir aún más miserable de lo que ya de por sí sola ella se sentía.

Elena respiro profundamente y a punto estaba de abrir la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, a su madre, pero una voz a su espalda la interrumpió.

- Perdóname cariño, el valet parking me entretuvo, pero ya mandé las maletas a nuestra habitación. ¿Estas lista para entrar?- Damon exclamó con naturalidad, al mismo tiempo que pasaba el brazo alrededor de la cintura de una muy sorprendida Elena, acercándola a su cuerpo.

La joven pestañeo un par de veces para disimular las lágrimas que estuvieron a punto de desbordársele por los ojos, y volteo la cabeza para ver a Damon, quien le sonreía tiernamente. _¿Pero qué demonios?_ Tomándola por sorpresa una vez más, observó con fascinación como el hombre subía la otra mano hasta su rostro posándola en su mejilla y casi en cámara lenta, o al menos a Elena le pareció en cámara lenta, Damon inclinó su rostro y le dio un casto y dulce beso en los labios.

En un acto reflejo, Elena cerró los ojos y subiendo su propia mano al firme pecho del joven, se permitió perderse por un momento en la calidez del beso que Damon le daba. De pronto, todo el nerviosismo, toda la angustia, toda la tristeza por las palabras de su madre parecieron quedar en el olvido, al menos momentáneamente y sin darse cuenta, comenzó a corresponder suavemente el beso que el ojiazul le daba.

Damon había llegado justo en el momento preciso para escuchar las palabras mal intencionadas que la madre de Elena le decía a la joven. ¿Qué clase de bruja se atrevía a decirle esas cosas a su propia hija? No podía ver a Elena ya que esta se encontraba mirando en dirección contraria a la de él, pero si podía notar la tensión en la espalda de la joven y sus puños cerrados con demasiada fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo. No se necesitaba ser adivino para percatarse de que las palabras dichas le estaban afectando en demasía y Damon sintió la sangre hirviéndole en las venas de coraje, así que sin realmente pensar en lo que hacía, se dirigió a Elena como si no fuese la extraña que acababa de conocer unas horas antes, sino todo lo contrario.

Realmente no planeaba besarla, solo hacerle creer a la bruja de su madre que tal vez tenían una relación o que era el acompañante que tanto le echaba en cara no traer, pero solo le bastó a Damon una mirada a esos preciosos ojos cafés anegados en lágrimas para llenársele el pecho de un sentimiento que en ese momento no supo ni quiso identificar. El hombre no pudo evitar entonces reprimir el impulso que llevaba carcomiéndole las entrañas desde que había visto a la joven sentada en su asiento de avión y sin pensarlo dos veces la besó. No, definitivamente no esperaba besarla en ese momento, pero mucho menos esperaba que Elena le correspondiera el beso y aún menos, que ese beso le encendiera por dentro. Sin embargo, y para mala fortuna de ambos, el beso no les duró mucho. Los jóvenes se separaron con reticencia, al oír a la madre de Elena aclararse la garganta.

De pronto Elena fue consciente de que se acababa de besar con Damon, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero intentando no darle más vueltas al asunto, al menos no por el momento, volteó hacia su madre aun con la mano de Damon sobre su cintura. La cara de Isobel en ese momento era digna de una foto. La mujer veía con incredulidad al hombre con el que se acababa de besar, como si fuera imposible creer que un hombre así de guapo acabara de besarse con su hija, y vaya, que la propia Elena no podía creer que en verdad hubiera pasado y no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente orgullosa de provocar el mutismo de su madre. Aunque, claro, lo más probable era que el responsable del repentino silencio de su madre, no fuera el beso sino el ejecutor del beso como tal, pero eso a Elena de momento no le importó. Damon decidió entonces romper el silencio.

- Oh, perdón, no me di cuenta que estabas acompañada, ¿me presentas a tu bella acompañante, amor?- pregunto el meloso y Elena no pudo menos que soltar una leve risita ante su tono. Quitando la cuestión del beso, tendría que agradecerle a Damon más tarde por ayudarle con la situación con su madre, al fingir ser algo más que un amigo.

- Ahh, claro, te presento a mi mama, Isobel Fleming.

Para desencanto de Elena, Damon se separó un poco para extender su mano ante la señora delante de él al tiempo que exclamó - ¡Oh vaya es un placer por fin conocerla!, Elena me ha hablado mucho de usted señora, aunque ahora que la tengo enfrente, puedo ver de dónde sacó Elena tan buenos genes –

Elena tuvo que reprimir la risa al ver a su madre sonrojarse ante las palabras de Damon. Jamás en sus 26 años de vida, había visto a su madre sonrojarse por nada y ante nadie, pero no podía culparla, por lo visto Damon podía ser extremadamente encantador cuando se lo proponía.

Un poco más repuesta de la impresión, Isobel le estrecho la mano con fuerza y con una sonrisa afectada le contestó – El placer es todo mío. Perdón pero me encuentro sorprendida, Elena no me había comentado que salía con nadie – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada significativa a Elena, quien tuvo el cinismo de fingirse avergonzada.

- Perdona mama, pero las últimas veces que llamé a casa no estabas, así que pensé que sería mejor darte la sorpresa en persona.- replicó con una amplia sonrisa; si, dos podían jugar ese juego.

- Ya veo, y tu nombre es…

Elena y Damon hablaron al mismo tiempo y la amplia sonrisa que tenía Elena en la cara desapareció lentamente al escucharlo hablar.

- Se llama Damon

- Damon…Damon Salvatore.

_¡Diablos!_

**_N/A: Ahora si por fin llegamos al destino y sobre todo, por fin sabemos quien es el hombre de ojos azules y Elena también... ¿que pasará ahora? No duden en dejar un review... Hasta pronto._**


	5. Chapter 5

V

La sangre se le congeló en la venas a Elena al oírlo mencionar su apellido. _¿Salvatore? ¿Oí bien? ¿Cómo que Salvatore?, ¿Acaso es familiar de Stefan? No, no, no, no puede ser posible_. La mente de la joven comenzó a trabajar a marchas forzadas, tratando de recordar alguna conversación en la que Stefan hubiese mencionado a algún Damon, pero Stefan era siempre tan reservado en lo que a su familia se refería y Damon no era un nombre común. Elena estaba segura que si en algún momento hubiese salido al tema ese nombre, no habría pasado desapercibido. Como todo en ese hombre, salía fuera de lo común.

Damon de pronto no entendió porque la cara de la señora había pasado de una ligera incredulidad al horror total y menos aún porque Elena se había tensado repentinamente a su lado al oír su apellido, pero si algo sabía hacer muy bien Damon, era ocultar sus sentimientos tras una máscara de indiferencia, así que continuo sonriendo como si nada, seguro que en algún momento alguna de las dos mujeres a su lado lo sacarían de la duda. Afortunada o desafortunadamente Damon no tuvo que esperar mucho.

- ¿Salvatore? ¿Algo que ver con… Stefan Salvatore?- preguntó Isobel en voz baja y con cierta cautela y Damon tuvo que reprimir un gesto de sorpresa ante tal pregunta _¿Cómo es que lo conoce?_

- Si… de hecho, Stefan es mi hermano menor.

Totalmente confundido, pero sin perder la sonrisa, Damon vio a Isobel ahogar un grito de sorpresa al tiempo que volteaba a ver incriminadoramente a Elena, quien a su vez estaba más pálida que un fantasma. Damon casi pudo jurar que Elena estaba a punto de desmayarse.

_¿Su hermano? Diablos, ¿Cómo puede ser su hermano?, Stefan si mencionó alguna vez tener un hermano mayor, pero nunca me dijo su nombre. ¡Maldita sea, ni siquiera se parecen! _Pensó Elena, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora y la mente totalmente en blanco. _Y ahora,_ _¿Qué demonios hago?_

Ajeno a los pensamientos de ambas mujeres castañas, Damon comenzó a preguntarse si en verdad había sido buena idea tratar de ayudar a Elena con la situación con su madre; si alguna indicación daban sus caras por el momento, parecía que no y un segundo después descubrió el porqué.

- ¿Estas saliendo con el hermano de tu ex prometido?- exclamó totalmente horrorizada Isobel dirigiendo toda su indignación hacia su hija y por solo un segundo, la sonrisa de Damon palideció.

_¿Qué?_

Damon hizo acopio de toda su fuerza de concentración para recordar las escuetas conversaciones que había tenido con su hermano y con su padre en el trascurso de los últimos años. Si, Damon sabía que en algún momento dado, Stefan impulsivamente le había pedido matrimonio a una de sus noviecitas en turno para simplemente cancelar la boda unas semanas antes sin motivo o razón aparente, o al menos eso le había comentado escuetamente su padre. Stefan había guardado un silencio contundente respecto al tema, y aunque quería a su hermano, ambos tenían el acuerdo implícito de no preguntarse nada demasiado personal a menos que el otro sacara el tema primero. Y si, ahora que recordaba, se había enterado que la chica en cuestión se llamaba Elena, pero nunca supo el apellido de la chica, así que, ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber que sería la misma Elena que él conoció hace unas horas en un avión? La misma Elena que había intentado convencer de tener sexo en dicho avión tan solo minutos después de haberla visto por primera vez, la misma Elena que parecía una diosa con esos ojos tan expresivos y esa boca exquisita y el cuerpo más tentador que había visto en todos sus 29 años de vida. La misma Elena por la que había comenzado una pequeña farsa para ayudarla a lidiar con una madre tan harpía como pocas; la misma Elena que había besado hacía solo un par de minutos.

Con una rapidez que asombró al mismo Damon, el hombre de ojos azules se recuperó de la sorpresa y volviendo a su anterior tranquila serenidad, volvió a tomar a Elena de la cintura y sonriendo, exclamó:

- Como Elena dijo, queríamos darle la sorpresa. Ambos acordamos que es el tipo de noticia que se debe dar en persona; no creo que usted hubiese tomado a bien leer un mensaje de su hija diciendo: "Oh, El clima ha estado pésimo en Nueva York, no para de llover; por cierto, me estoy acostando con el hermano de mi ex novio, solo para que lo sepas mama". – finalizo con la sonrisita de medio lado, provocando otro gritito ahogado de indignación en Isobel.

- ¡Damon!.- le grito Elena dando un respingo ante lo dicho por el hombre a su lado; la joven no podía creer la desfachatez del joven de ojos azules, _¿Qué demonios hace?;_ estaba segura que le daría un infarto a alguien en cualquier momento, Elena simplemente no estaba segura si seria a ella o a su madre primero.

¿Es que acaso no se daba cuenta de la situación? ¿No entendía que ella había tenido una relación con su hermano? ¿Qué había estado a punto de casarse con él? ¿Qué en estos momentos seria su cuñada, de no ser porque él se había arrepentido a última hora? Bueno, al menos ahora su madre ya no hablaba, y si su madre no hablaba, no podía herirla.

- Lo siento _Lena_ – exclamó llamándola con dulzura con aquel apodo con el que sin el saberlo, solía llamarla su padre de cariño; el hombre fingió avergonzarse, pero su tono se contradecía únicamente por ese brillo malicioso asomándose a sus ojos, ¡que la colgaran si ese bendito hombre no se estaba divirtiendo a sus costillas! - pero ambos sabíamos que sería una tremenda sorpresa para todo mundo enterarse de lo nuestro, pero también sabemos que nuestro amor es más grande que todo lo que la gente pueda pensar, así que si me permite señora, le voy a robar a su hija unos minutos más, la quiero tener para mí solo antes de ir y soltar la bomba ante todos los invitados y sobre todo ante Stefan; le agradeceré que no revele nuestro secreto antes de tiempo, queremos tomar completa responsabilidad de los infartos, embolias o apoplejías que podamos provocar por nuestro secretito ¿de acuerdo?, nos vemos en un rato, y le repito, un gusto conocerla - y guiñándole un ojo coquetamente, Damon tomó a Elena de la mano sin permitirle decir nada a ambas mujeres y la llevó al primer elevador que encontró abierto, dejando a una muy estupefacta Isobel detrás.

Elena fue incapaz de decir nada por el momento, completamente anonadada por el giro de eventos que habían sucedido en los últimos minutos. El elevador cerró sus puertas en el mismo instante que Damon le soltó la mano, apretó un botón al azar y se giró hacia ella. Toda amabilidad y diversión esfumada de su rostro.

- ¿Te importaría explicarme como es que tu precisamente te ibas a casar con mi hermano?- pregunto un tanto exasperado, provocando que Elena saliera del trance en el que se había metido.

- No, tú explícame ¿porque demonios le dijiste eso a mi madre? ¿Y cómo es que tú no me dijiste a mí que eras hermano de Stefan?- gritó sintiendo que el enojo y la furia se apoderaba de ella.

- Bueno, muy simple, número uno: perdóname por intentar ayudarte al ver que la bruja de tu madre te atacaba; por más familia que sea, nadie tiene derecho a humillar así a alguien más, mucho menos a alguien de su misma sangre- espetó Damon haciendo uso de un tono sarcástico que sólo logró que Elena se hundiera en la vergüenza. Instantáneamente Elena se sintió culpable, su intención no era estallar contra Damon, muy en el fondo de su mente sabía que todo este embrollo en el que ambos estaban ahora metidos había sido por una confusión y un débil intento de ayudarla jugando una broma inocente a su madre, pero ahora todo estaba fuera de control y eso le molestaba sobremanera. Damon aprovechó su silencio para continuar con una exasperante tranquilidad - Y número dos: no voy por la vida presentándome como el hermano de Stefan Salvatore, ¿cómo iba a saber yo que tú eras la joven a la que dejó plantada prácticamente en el ….-

Damon cerró la boca incapaz de terminar la oración, pero no era necesario, Elena sabía bien como acaba esa frase. _Plantada en el altar_… si, Elena era muy consciente de cómo habían terminado las cosas entre Stefan y ella, no necesitaba que también él se lo recordara, pero eso no era lo importante ahora. Lo importante era minimizar los daños y decirle a su madre, que todo era una broma, que nada era cierto y rogar que no hubiera ya esparcido el rumor en la fiesta. Después de todo era para festejar a su amiga y su prometido, de ningún modo iba a permitir empañarle el festejo con una sarta de chismes que ni siquiera eran verdad. Y ni siquiera pensar en lo que diría Stefan si tan solo se enterara. Eso solo garantizaría que él jamás regresara con ella. _Aunque, eso no es lo quieres ¿cierto Elena? él te dejó, tú ya no quieres regresar con el… ¿o sí?_

- Perdón, eso no era necesario.- murmuro el joven, dándose cuenta que todo signo de enojo había abandonado el rostro de Elena, solo para ser reemplazado por una tristeza que le inundaba toda la cara. – mira, solo quería ayudar ¿de acuerdo?, nunca me cruzo por la cabeza pensar que tú y mi hermano se conocían, mucho menos pensar que habían sido tan íntimos en algún momento… Por eso me disculpo. Me queda claro que ni tú ni yo teníamos forma de saber quiénes éramos el uno del otro. Pero ya lo dije, y si quieres que vaya y aclare todo con tu madre, ahora mismo bajo y le digo que era broma y que lo inventé todo.

En algún momento de su discurso, Damon tomo nuevamente la mano de Elena y ella volvió a perderse en esos endemoniadamente bellos ojos azules. Fue hasta ese instante que recordó que se habían besado y ¡Dios!, vaya que lo había disfrutado enormemente, quizá más de lo debido. Su beso había sido tierno y dulce, un tanto casto pero había encendido en Elena una flama que hace mucho se encontraba extinta y de pronto, se encontró extrañando la sensación que había dejado en sus labios el beso de Damon. La mirada de Elena pasó de los brillantes ojos azules a los labios del hombre, pensando que nada se le antojaba más en ese momento, que volver a sentir esos labios sobre los suyos propios. ¿Qué tenía este hombre que parecía provocarle lapsos de amnesia?

El elevador se detuvo abruptamente sacando a Elena de su ensoñación y la joven tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para separar los ojos de los labios de Damon.

- Si, si, iremos a la fiesta y le diremos a mi madre que todo fue una broma… y haremos como si esto no hubiera pasado ¿de acuerdo?- Elena se pasó nerviosamente la mano por el cabello, volteando a todos lados menos hacia el hombre a su lado.

Damon por su parte, la observó divertido y alzando un hombro con indiferencia, volvió a pulsar el botón que los conduciría a la planta baja. La verdad es que había sido una completa sorpresa saber que esta chica había sido novia de su hermano, más que eso, casi su esposa, _¡diablos!,_ ya serian familia de no ser por cualquiera que fuera el motivo que había provocado que Stefan cancelara la boda. Y eso es justo lo que más le sorprendía, el descontrolado deseo de querer saber porque alguien en su sano juicio evitaría casarse con una chica como esta. No es que el pensara en el matrimonio, por el contrario, es algo que evitaba a toda costa, pero conociendo como conocía a su hermano, sabía que muy en el fondo, lo que más ansiaba era formar una familia como la que alguna vez habían tenido.

Y la verdad es que, si era honesto consigo mismo, a Damon le importaba un comino si seguían con la mentira o no; quería a su hermano como a nadie, pero tampoco podía negar la patente fractura en la relación con su hermano menor. Fractura que se había hecho evidente al morir su madre y que había aumentado con el paso de los años y con la distancia que Damon había puesto, sin proponérselo, entre ambos. De algún modo, la muerte de su madre había marcado un antes y un después en la familia Salvatore. Y esa había sido una de las principales razones de acudir a la boda, tratar de corregir el desastre en que su familia se había convertido hace tantos años y de esa forma, intentar arreglar de una vez por todas, la débil relación existente entre los hermanos Salvatore. Algo que, dadas las circunstancias, no sería posible a corto plazo.

- ¿Fue por Stefan que estabas tan nerviosa de venir aquí?- preguntó el al momento de salir del elevador, tras unos breves minutos de silencio.

Elena podía haberle contestado con evasivas, después de todo en cierta forma esa era una pregunta muy personal, sin embargo ella misma se sorprendió con la respuesta. – No lo he visto desde que terminamos… no he visto a casi nadie desde que eso pasó – Elena se detuvo en la entrada del salón donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción, repentinamente indecisa de entrar o no.

- Oye, ya llegaste hasta aquí - El joven murmuró dándole un ligero empujoncito con el hombro. – aquí no ha pasado nada, arreglaremos lo que le dijimos a tu madre….- Damon se interrumpió al ver la mirada glacial que la joven le dirigió- ok, de acuerdo, lo que yo le dije a tu madre, seguirás con la velada como si nada y te enfrentaras de una vez por todas a mi hermano… solo recuerda mis palabras en todo momento: Stefan fue un idiota por dejar a una mujer como tú.

Elena se sintió sonrojar para variar ante las dulces palabras del joven y extrañamente, se sintió ligeramente más decidida a enfrentarse con el pasado, de una vez por todas justo como él dijo. Tras tomar una gran bocanada de aire, ambos entraron al salón.

Como era de esperar, el lugar estaba repleto, la mayoría rostros desconocidos, pero una que otra cara familiar por aquí y por allá. De repente Elena se sintió abrumada y comenzó a sentir esa familiar necesidad de salir corriendo, pero una profunda voz con un marcado acento británico a su derecha la interrumpió en sus pensamientos.

- ¡Damon! Viejo, creí que tu trabajo no te soltaría, es bueno ver que lograste llegar.- Elena volteo justo a tiempo para ver a un hombre más o menos de la misma edad de Damon, abrazándolo con entusiasmo. El futuro esposo. La verdad es que Elena solo lo había visto un par de veces pero el hombre seguía igual que como lo recordaba. Alto de cabello ligeramente ondulado, rubio oscuro, chispeantes ojos azules, no tan hermosos como los de Damon claro está, sino mucho más oscuros, y con unos lindos hoyuelos en los mejillas sonrientes. Un hombre bastante guapo.

- Nik – contesto sonriéndole ampliamente al hombre mientras le devolvía el abrazo - ¿Creíste que me perdería la boda del año? ¡Ni hablar!

- Bueno por un momento eso pensé, pero ya veo que como siempre te gusta hacer entradas triunfantes… llegas tarde viejo, aunque bastante bien acompañado, por lo visto. – entonces Nik volteó a ver detenidamente a Elena solo para darse cuenta que era la mejor amiga de su futura esposa- ¿Elena? ¿Elena Gilbert?

A Elena no le pasó por alto la incertidumbre en la voz de Nik, finalmente no se conocían tan bien, pero haciendo acopio de una seguridad que por descontado no sentía poseer, asintió ligeramente y sonriendo con timidez, le tendió la mano.

- Si, la misma, sé que nos conocimos brevemente pero Caroline me ha hablado tanto de ti que es como si ya te conociera. Muchas felicidades por cierto- Nik tomó la mano que la joven le ofrecía y sin previo aviso la jalo de la mano para darle un fuerte abrazo.

- Caroline estará extasiada, ha sido un manojo de nervios tratando de que todo salga bien, aunque ahora que su mejor amiga está aquí estoy seguro que podrá relajarse un poco. – mencionó con su fuerte acento inglés, liberándola de su abrazo y guiñándole el ojo.

- Y por cierto, ¿dónde está ella?- Elena paseo la mirada rápidamente por las mesas del salón buscando no a su amiga sino al dueño de los ojos verdes que tanto temía enfrentar.

- Estaba con Bonnie, en el área del buffet, pero… un momento, ¿ustedes dos llegaron juntos?- pregunto el rubio un tanto extrañado de verlos entrar al mismo tiempo. Nik ni siquiera sabía que se conocían, o al menos Caroline nunca lo menciono y el mejor que nadie, sabía que su futura esposa difícilmente se callaba algo.

- Si

- No

Elena y Damon contestaron nuevamente al mismo tiempo y sus respuestas contradictorias solo provocaron que Niklaus levantara la ceja interrogante; los dos se miraron brevemente sin embargo antes que cualquiera pudiera decir nada, un gritito de alegría resonó a sus espaldas, y antes que Elena se diera cuenta una ráfaga de rizos rubios se acercó disparada a su encuentro, y unos brazos anhelantes se cerraron sobre ella.

- ¡Elena! ¡llegaste! – la melodiosa voz de Caroline Forbes inundo los sentidos de Elena y nuevamente sus ojos comenzaron a llenársele de lágrimas, pero esta vez de alegría, pues por un breve momento Elena se sintió nuevamente en casa.

Caroline y Elena había sido amigas de toda la vida, y si había alguien que la conocía mejor que nadie era ese torbellino de energía que era la futura novia. Caroline era una belleza innegable, con su rubio y ondulado cabello cayendo en largos rizos descuidadamente colocados en su espalda, sus contradictoriamente serenos y hermosos ojos azules como el zafiro que le recordaban a Elena a un mar en calma y ese físico de modelo que todas las chicas le envidiaban. Si, su amiga era toda una Barbie de carne y hueso y si a ese atractivo se le añadía el positivismo y una alegría que nunca cesaba, Caroline era definitivamente el mejor partido que Nik pudiese haber encontrado en la vida.

Las dos jóvenes se abrazaron por lo que pareció una eternidad, perdidas las dos en ese sentimiento que más que amistad era de hermandad. Tristemente Elena sabía que Caroline era más su hermana que su propia verdadera hermana Katherine.

Caroline se separó un poco de Elena para admirarla y no pudo menos que sonreír ante la vista que se le presentaba.

- Vaya, amiga, Nueva York te ha sentado bien, ¡estas radiante!- comentó la rubia complacida con la imagen de su "hermana"- veo que ya no necesitas de mis consejos para verte sofisticada- añadió guiñándole el ojo pícaramente.

- Bueno Care, tuve que ingeniármelas sin ti, pero tú no te quedas atrás, te ves preciosa, digna de ser el centro de atención en este día y en los que restan hasta la boda. – Elena le sonreía con dulzura y Damon que había permanecido callado en todo ese intercambio de palabras, no pudo evitar notar nuevamente lo hermosa que se veía la castaña cuando se relajaba como ahora.

- Ya veo que ya saludaste a Nik – dijo la rubia separándose por completo de Elena y dirigiéndose al lado de su futuro esposo y robándole un pequeño beso en los labios, que él le devolvió cariñoso.

Elena no mentía, Caroline se veía estupenda y sobre todo, sumamente enamorada…y totalmente correspondida. Si Elena había tenido alguna duda de que la decisión de su amiga de casarse tan pronto era muy precipitada, esta se le desvaneció por completo al ver a los dos enamorados tan felices como un par de tortolos. Era algo bueno verla en esta faceta, después de haberla visto llorar una y otra vez con sus tantos amores fallidos y vaya que habían sido muchos.

Una vez que se separaron, Caroline se dio cuenta del otro hombre ahí, y sin poder contenerse pregunto directamente:

- Así que Elena, ¿este es el galán del que se ha estado quejando tu madre desde hace quince minutos? ¿el infame hermano de Stefan?- pregunto la rubia con una sonrisa cómplice, notando inmediatamente que el semblante relajado de Elena desaparecía transformándose en uno de angustia. Elena abrió la boca para hablar pero el ojiazul se le adelantó.

- No creo ser Infame, pero si soy el hermano de Stefan y primo de Nik… Damon, Damon Salvatore y es un placer conocer a mi futura y bella prima política.- contestó el galante besándole el dorso de la mano tal como había hecho con Elena antes, pero incluso Elena notó que el contacto era diferente… más breve y respetuoso.

Caroline por su parte soltó una risa nerviosa, no había duda alguna que estaba totalmente enamorada de su prometido pero tendría que estar ciega para no reconocer lo endemoniadamente hermoso que era ese hombre frente a ella, aun cuando no entendía bien como había Elena terminado saliendo con el hermano mayor de su antiguo prometido y peor aún, porque no se lo había contado.

- Basta basta, que yo te conozco demasiado bien Damon y se lo rompecorazones que puedes llegar a ser, recuerda que es mi futura esposa a la que le estás hablando así que sin coqueteos…- comentó Nik con una sonrisa – pero ¿cómo es eso de galán? No tenía idea de que se conocían siquiera.

- Si, bueno sobre eso…- comenzó a decir nerviosamente Elena, pero de nuevo se le adelantaron; esta vez Caroline con un dejo de reproche en la voz.

- Ni siquiera yo lo sabía amor, al parecer Elena y Damon habían mantenido muy guardadito su noviazgo.

- ¿Noviazgo?

Los cuatro presentes se giraron sorprendidos cuando una nueva voz interrumpió su conversación. Frente a ellos, con una copa en mano y el rostro lleno de incredulidad, se encontraba Stefan Salvatore.

**N/A: Y el show ha comenzado... ¿que opinan de Damon saliendo al rescate de Elena? ¿que pasará ahora cuando por fin apareció Stefan, el temido ex? No olviden dejar un review, gracias!**


	6. Chapter 6

VI

El silencio inundó el ambiente mientras las cinco personas ahí reunidas digerían la situación. Niklaus estaba seguro que nadie sabía de la relación de su primo con la antigua prometida de su otro primo, y se limitó a guardar un incómodo silencio. Caroline, por su parte, estaba igual de sorprendida que la madre de Elena de enterarse de la nueva relación de su amiga, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba del hermano de su casi marido, pero viendo a Damon, Caroline no podía culparla, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no caería rendida ante esos bellos ojos azules y ese cuerpo de ensueño? Y no es que Caroline no quisiera a Stefan, finalmente se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos, pero en el fondo Caroline no había perdonado totalmente a Stefan por haberle roto el corazón a su amiga.

Damon, era tal vez, el más calmado de todos, quizá por los años de experiencia dominando las emociones o quizá porque en el fondo le daba cierta satisfacción ver a su hermano pasmado de la sorpresa; ya antes habían tenido rencillas por mujeres, no grandes pero siempre las mujeres terminaban escogiendo a Stefan por ser el hermano bueno y bien portado, aun cuando después terminaran con el corazón roto. Que esta vez, Stefan pensara que su ex novia, no, su ex prometida eligiera tener una relación con el precisamente, le daba una inmensa aunque inesperada alegría ….aun cuando esa alegría solo le fuera a durar muy poco, pues estaba seguro que en cualquier momento Elena abriría la boca para contarles la verdad.

Elena por su parte se había quedado completamente muda. Había imaginado mil escenarios distintos para su encuentro con Stefan, y definitivamente esta no era la forma en que pensó que sucederían las cosas. Si, ciertamente se encontraba frente a su ex novio, ese que le rompió el corazón en pedazos tan pequeños que ni ella misma sabía si podrían volverse a unir de nuevo. Ahí estaba el, con su porte aristocrático, con su hermoso cabello castaño claro, casi dorado como el color del bronce, con sus profundos ojos verdes que a Elena le recordaban un bosque frondoso en pleno apogeo, totalmente desconcertado, creyendo que ahora ella tenía una relación con su propio hermano. Esta pequeña bromita se le estaba saliendo de las manos y Elena no sabía cómo ni si quería realmente detenerla.

- ¿Ustedes son novios? – repitió Stefan rompiendo el silencio con incredulidad pintándole el rostro, solo para un segundo después romper en una sonrisa burlona. – Oh, ya veo, seguro esta es otra de tus bromitas para hacerme enojar hermano, pero no hay forma en que tu pudieras tener una relación precisamente con Elena, de entre todas las mujeres.-

Stefan abrazó con frialdad a Damon por unos segundos y al soltarlo se dirigió a Elena con timidez ofreciéndole la mano, quien fruncía el ceño confundida. – Elena, te ves hermosa como siempre, yo… siento mucho como terminaron las cosas entre nosotros pero espero que la distancia y el tiempo haya podido ayudarte a superarlo.- murmuró en un tono de arrepentimiento.

- Perdón Stefan pero a que te refieres con que ¿precisamente conmigo de entre todas las mujeres?- Elena observo la mano tendida de Stefan y ni quisiera se dignó a tomársela. De pronto Elena se sintió humillada, y de nuevo por su antiguo prometido, sus palabras le habían herido el ego igual o quizá más que las dichas por su madre unos minutos antes.

Stefan bajo la mano avergonzado y contestó – Bueno, Elena, no me lo tomes a mal pero tú no eres su tipo; Damon siempre ha preferido mujeres que… bueno por decirlo de algún modo, mujeres que no busquen compromisos, mas ligeritas de cascos por así decirlo y definitivamente con mejores atributos. –

Damon ya estaba acostumbrado a los arranques de estupidez de Stefan cuando algo no salía como este quería y esta era una definitivamente una de esas ocasiones. Damon bien sabía que para Stefan la sola idea de perder una mujer ante su hermano mayor, aun incluso una que el mismo había dejado, debía ser insoportable para un hombre acostumbrado a ganar siempre con las mujeres y a punto estuvo de abrir la boca y defender a Elena pero el hombre de ojos azules no quiso meter a la castaña en más problemas así que se limitó a verla de reojo, esperando a ver cuál sería el curso que ella decidiera tomar.

Elena sabía en el fondo que Stefan de algún modo estaba tratando de hacerle un cumplido, o al menos eso trataba de decirse a sí misma, pero con eso de los atributos había equivocado completamente las palabras e intencionalmente o no, al menos por el momento, a Elena le parecía un completo idiota, nada que ver con el hombre tierno, respetuoso y dulce del que se había enamorado. De pronto toda la depresión y tristeza que había sentido desde que él la había dejado se convirtieron en rabia y en unas ganas terribles de desquitarse y que mejor forma que la que sin querer Damon le había ofrecido en bandeja de plata.

- Pues definitivamente no era esta la forma en que quería que todos se enteraran, pero ya que al parecer mi madre se me adelantó con las noticias… - comenzó Elena subiendo los hombros con un gesto de indiferencia al mismo tiempo que entrelazaba una de sus manos con la de Damon - …Damon y yo nos conocimos en Nueva York y aunque una relación era lo último que queríamos sobretodo el uno con el otro, me fue imposible evitar enamorarme de estos maravillosos ojos azules- finalizo Elena mirando a Damon a los ojos, implorándole con la mirada que le siguiera el juego y no la dejara haciendo el peor ridículo de su vida.

Damon inmediatamente comprendió la situación y con un guiño casi imperceptible, llevo la mano que tenían entrelazadas y le beso el dorso por segunda ocasión en el día, provocando nuevamente otro sonrojo en la joven. – Elena no fue una mujer fácil de conquistar, de hecho es la única que no cayó rendida inmediatamente ante mis encantos, razón por la cual tuve que perseguirla hasta que aceptó ser mi novia. _– Bueno, eso no era del todo mentira ¿cierto?_, se dijo el hombro abrazando a la chica por la cintura y lanzando una mirada significativa a su hermano terminó - la verdad es que no puedo imaginar cómo alguien dejaría a una mujer como ella… yo sé que yo no podría –

La sonrisita burlona de Stefan desapareció lentamente mientras su mente trabaja a mil por hora tratando de darle sentido a lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos. Si bien era cierto que había querido bastante a Elena y Dios sabe, que en el fondo y aunque se negara a reconocerlo, amaba a su único hermano, la sola idea de que los dos ahora fueran una pareja, y una muy feliz por lo que se veía, no podía ni entrarle en la cabeza. Pero ¿era posible?, ¿Elena no sería capaz de meterse con su hermano, cierto? ¿Cómo es que siquiera se conocieron? De acuerdo, ambos vivían en Nueva York, pero siendo una ciudad tan grande, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que se conocieran? Y aun conociéndose, ninguno de los dos sería capaz de empezar una relación con el otro sabiendo que ella había estado a punto de casarse con el mismo Stefan y él siendo el hermano del prometido. Todo eso sonaba retorcido… a traición. Y para Stefan no tenía el más mínimo sentido.

De pronto, más gente comenzó a rodearlos para felicitar a los futuros novios y sin decir, nada más, Stefan se alejó disimuladamente de la multitud, sin darse cuenta que unos ojos castaños lo seguían hasta perderse en uno de los balcones más alejados del amplio salón.

En el camino, Stefan tomo una de las copas de champagne de uno de los meseros y salió a la quietud de la noche, donde solo se escuchaban los murmullos entrecortados de la gente dentro y la suave estela de la música a un volumen muy bajo. Y solo ahí se permitió perderse en sus recuerdos una vez más.

Stefan Salvatore había conocido a Elena al hacer su residencia en la ciudad de Mystic Falls, y de inmediato se había sentido atraído por la hija menor del mejor doctor del Mystic Falls General, el Dr. Grayson Gilbert. Elena era una joven chispeante, inteligente, alegre, tierna, aunque al principio un tanto tímida; con el pasar del tiempo había aprendido que debajo de esa aparente timidez se encontraba una mujercita decidida, que hacía hasta lo imposible por las personas que amaba y que también podía llegar a ser tan obstinada como una mula. Físicamente era una chica muy bella también, quizá demasiado delgada para su gusto al grado que parecía que Stefan sentía que podría romperse en cualquier segundo, pero aun así hermosa; sin embargo, lo que más le encantaba a Stefan era perderse en esos ojos que parecían chocolate fundido, eran el tipo de ojos que te revelaban el alma. En resumidas cuentas, era todo lo que podía pedir en una mujer y tan seguro había estado de que jamás encontraría una mejor persona con la cual pasar el resto de su vida, que le había propuesto matrimonio sin siquiera pensarlo, apenas unos meses después de que falleciera el padre de Elena.

El joven de ojos verdes bien sabía que no tenía excusa para haberse portado tan groseramente con Elena minutos atrás. Stefan había amado a la chica, y si el repentino golpe de celos que lo atacó al ver a la joven junto a su hermano era indicación alguna, seguramente todavía sentía algo por ella. No había sido fácil romper el compromiso, Elena significó mucho en su vida, aún significaba mucho en su vida, pero en el fondo Stefan sabía que no podía seguir con esa relación y mucho menos dejarla progresar sabiendo que sólo sería una gran mentira. Stefan suspiró tristemente recordando que todo sería muy distinto sino la hubiera conocido a _ella_ en el camino, pero él bien sabía que por más que hubiera querido mantenerse alejado, estando con Elena, _ella_ habría entrado a su vida de cualquier forma.

Y ahora, no solo era la cuestión de _ella,_ sino también la presencia de su hermano en estas circunstancias. La relación con Damon ya era suficientemente inestable por si sola como para ahora agregarle el hecho de que se estuviese revolcando con su ex prometida. Stefan no sabía como pero estaba completamente seguro que Damon se las había ingeniado para conocer a Elena y hacerla suya solo en un acto de venganza ¿Qué otra razón podría haber para tal ridiculez de relación? Damon no era de los que tenían noviazgos y mucho menos con mujeres con Elena. Sabía que lo dicho a la joven minutos atrás había sido impulsivo pero Stefan solo había dicho la verdad. De algún modo él mismo le había roto el corazón a Elena pero si algo le quedaba completamente claro a Stefan, es que Damon terminaría rompiéndole el corazón a la joven aún más si es que eso era posible.

Tras un gran sorbo de su copa, Stefan se giró para volver a entrar al salón. Al parecer no era el único que se enfrentaría a sus demonios esa noche.

**_**D&E**_**

Elena de pronto se encontró rodeada de un centenar de caras familiares y no tan familiares quienes se habían acercado a saludar a los festejados y algunos, a la recién llegada. Las sonrientes caras de Matt Donovan, Tyler Lockwood y Bonnie Bennett, sus compañeros y mejores amigos de preparatoria, la alejaron momentáneamente de Damon, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de hablar con él tras el encuentro con Stefan. De reojo alcanzó a ver a Stefan alejándose hacia una de las esquinas del salón pero decidió sacarlo por el momento de su mente, a él y al torbellino de emociones que llegaron con el hombre de ojos verdes, pero eso parecía algo imposible.

A fin de cuentas, la mentira tendría que seguir y ahora no podía culpar a Damon. Ella lo había decidido en un momentáneo arranque de impulsividad y ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho. La verdad es que ver a Stefan frente a ella, le había removido todos los sentimientos que había pretendido ocultar todo este tiempo; después de todo olvidar al primer amor no era tan fácil como creía. El hecho de que Stefan siguiera pareciendo modelo de revista y tan guapo o aún más de lo que recordaba no ayudaba mucho tampoco.

Mientas Tyler seguía contándoles sobre su agitada vida como jugador profesional de Futbol Americano, Elena aprovechó para buscar con la mirada a Damon. Sabía que tenía aún que saludar a su familia, pero en ese momento le parecía más importante hablar con su supuesto novio que cualquier otra cosa. El joven de ojos azules se había apartado de la multitud y hablaba ahora con un par de hombres de edad madura que Elena no conocía, sin embargo la joven adivinó que uno de ellos debía ser su padre. Y no es que Damon y su padre se parecieran, de hecho eran todo lo contrario, pero al ver a uno de esos hombres junto a Damon, era como estar viendo una versión más madura de Stefan mismo; Elena adivino que Damon debió parecerse entonces a su madre, si la prueba del parecido de Stefan con su padre no dejaba la menor duda. Y como si lo hubiera invocado, Stefan apareció al lado de ellos en un instante.

A leguas se notaba que se hablaban con una cordialidad fría y cortante, no con la efusividad que debían tener familiares que tenían mucho tiempo de no verse y Elena se encontró observando a los dos hermanos Salvatore sin disimulo. La joven se sorprendió una vez más al darse cuenta que esos dos hombres eran como el sol y la luna, totalmente polos opuestos, con razón ella nunca se imaginó siquiera que fueran hermanos.

Stefan era alto pero Damon era ligeramente más alto que su hermano, sacándole unos buenos 8 cm por lo menos; los dos eran delgados, pero bastantes tonificados, seguramente por las horas que ambos debían pasar en el gimnasio diariamente y ese era quizá el único parecido que compartían; Elena de pronto recordó que Stefan era un completo adicto al box, practicar ese deporte era lo que lo mantenía en tan buena forma y por un momento se preguntó si Damon también practicaba box o algún otro deporte para mantener tan espectacular físico.

La piel de Stefan era más bronceada, mientras que la de Damon era totalmente pálida, como si nunca se asoleara y que contrastaba totalmente con su cabello oscuro que, ahora que Elena lo había visto ante la luz natural fuera del hotel pudo notar que era de un reluciente negro como las alas de un cuervo, mientras que Stefan tenía el cabello cobrizo, casi de un dorado muy oscuro. Hasta la manera de peinarlo era diferente; mientras Stefan lo llevaba siempre impecablemente estilizado con un poco de volumen hacia arriba, Damon parecía llevar un estilo más rebelde, dejando que los mechones le cayeran en la frente descuidadamente; los ojos eran completamente diferentes también, mientras Stefan los tenia de un verde profundo, Damon los tenia del azul más claro y cristalino que ella jamás hubiese visto. Definitivamente ambos eran guapísimos cada uno en su propio estilo. Uno parecía irradiar luz, el otro cierta misteriosa oscuridad que atraía indudablemente.

- Tierra a Elena… ¿sigues aquí?- la cantarina voz de Bonnie sacó a Elena de sus pensamientos y volteo inmediatamente con sus viejos amigos, un tanto apenada. –

Aun cuando Caroline era sin duda su mejor, más querida y antigua amiga, Bonnie Bennett ocupaba definitivamente el segundo lugar en su lista de personas favoritas en el mundo; era esa amiga que sabias siempre podía escucharte y darte el mejor consejo del mundo, cosa que le ayudaba bastante en su carrera como terapeuta y psicóloga. Se habían conocido en la preparatoria y había incluso sido compañeras de habitación en la universidad y sabía que siempre podría contar con la joven de chispeantes ojos verdes.

A Matt por otro lado, lo conocía el mismo tiempo que a Caroline, prácticamente de toda la vida y había sido su primer amor, ¿Cómo no ser novia del guapísimo capitán de ojos azules y cabello tan rubio como el sol del equipo de futbol en la preparatoria? Habían sido una de esas parejas cliché en la escuela donde el capitán del equipo era el novio de la popular porrista. Sin embargo, su romance no duró mucho; la joven se había dado cuenta que el cariño que sentía por Matt no era suficiente para un noviazgo, no le hacía sentir chispas ni esa emoción que solía leer en las novelas románticas y había preferido quedar como amigos, lo cual ahora veía había sido la mejor decisión, si las miradas enamoradas que Matt le lanzaba a Bonnie y viceversa eran prueba fehaciente de ello. Elena podía apostar que la siguiente boda a la que la invitarían sería la de ese par frente a ella.

Con Tyler Lockwood la situación era distinta, realmente Elena lo consideraba más un gran conocido que amigo; lo había conocido por Matt siendo ellos los mejores amigos y de algún modo u otro terminó siendo parte del grupo. El joven de cabello oscuro y descendencia latina había sido el rompecorazones en la preparatoria, lo seguía siendo incluso ahora y Elena había sido una de tantas a las que el joven se le había insinuado y en más de una ocasión si era honesta, pero la joven de ojos cafés jamás había cedido ante sus encantos.

- Si, perdón, me distraje un momento – respondió Elena tratando de retomar la conversación.

- Si ya veo, mi pregunta es ¿con quién? ¿tu antiguo novio o tu nuevo novio?- preguntó Tyler con ironía siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Elena, quien no pudo menos que sonrojarse.

- Vaya, veo que mi madre no perdió el tiempo en contar el chisme ¿cierto?- pregunto con un dejo de molestia hacia su madre; Elena creía que podría haber sido un poco más discreta, teniendo en cuenta el lugar en donde estaban.

- Bueno no te enojes con ella, estaba casi en shock cuando nos los dijo, y la verdad es que a nosotros también nos dejó con el ojo cuadrado. – comentó Matt compadeciéndola un poco, sabía bien como era Isobel Fleming y aunque su madre los habían dejado a su suerte a él y su hermana menor, jamás envidio tener una madre como la de Elena. – fue un sorpresa saber que eras novia del hermano de tu ex, ¿cómo paso eso?-

- Si, nos tienes que contar todo Lena, digo no te culpo, el hombre es un bombón, pero habiendo tantos peces en el océano ¿porque con él?- pregunto Bonnie mirando fijamente a Elena.

La joven de pronto se sintió abrumada con tantas preguntas, lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era un interrogatorio; la verdad es que ni siquiera ella sabía cómo contestarles por el momento así que comenzó a tartamudear lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

- En el amor uno no escoge de quien se enamora ¿no?, nos conocimos en Nueva York y simplemente pasó, pero… no le quiero robar el protagonismo a los novios en este momento, ya después les contare todos los detalles, así que, si me disculpan, aún tengo que saludar a mis hermanos, permiso.

Prácticamente corriendo, Elena se alejó de ahí, buscando a Damon, pero ya no estaba con su padre y hermano, así que recorrió el lugar buscando a las únicas dos personas que ansiaba ver desde que se había subido a ese avión por la mañana. Afortunadamente no tardó en encontrarlas en una mesa cercana a la de los novios y Elena se dirigió a toda prisa al lugar.

De reojo Elena pudo ver a su madre conversando con la madre de Caroline, seguramente contándole el mismo chisme que le había contado a media fiesta ya. Elena negó con fastidio la cabeza, ya podría lidiar con eso más tarde, cuando de pronto unos ojos iguales a los suyos voltearon a mirarla.

- ¡Jeremy!- exclamo Elena abrazando con alegría a su hermano menor, quien le respondió el abrazo levantándola con facilidad del suelo.

- ¡Lena! ¡por fin llegas hermanita!-

Elena rio con alegría al estar en los brazos de su hermano; Jeremy Gilbert era su hermano menor, aunque menor era solo un decir, el joven ya tenía 20 años y era muchísimo más alto que Elena, bueno de hecho era más alto que ella desde los 15 años pero para Elena siempre seria su hermanito pequeño. Ellos sí que parecían hermanos, pensó Elena, al separarse un poco de su hermano, ambos con facciones muy similares y el mismo tono de cabello y ojos.

El joven la soltó e inmediatamente otros fuertes brazos la rodearon, Elena se giró para ver a una rubia de simpáticos ojos azules: su amada Tía Jenna, hermana de su difunto padre y ambas mujeres se fundieron en un muy añorado abrazo. Jenna era para Elena más una hermana que una tía, finalmente solo se llevaban cinco años de diferencia y era junto con Caroline su confidente más íntima.

- Elena, Dios estas guapísima, toda una señorita de ciudad. – le silbó Jenna dándole una vuelta, a lo que la joven se ruborizó, Por Dios, ¿tan extraño era verla en un vestido?

- Solo es un vestido, sigo siendo la misma, Jenna, ¡Dios! ¡los extrañe muchísimo! ¡Me alegro tanto de verlos de nuevo!- exclamo Elena mientras los tres tomaban asiento en la mesa junto a ellos.

- Bueno, con el novio que te cargas ahora, yo dudaría que nos extrañaras aunque sea un poquito - dijo Elena señalando con la cabeza a Damon, quien ahora se encontraba en el bar a un lado del buffet ordenando una copa.

- Oye, que escondidito te lo tenías, yo no te reprocho que decidieras salir con el hermano de tu ex Lena, lo que si no te perdono es que nos hayamos tenido que enterar por nuestra madre, y mira que sabes bien cómo es de dramática, así que ya te imaginaras la escena que hizo.- comento Jeremy fastidiado.

Elena sabía que podía confiar tanto en su hermano como en su tía, pero no quería tener que explicarles todo en ese momento en plena fiesta, aunque realmente no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo pues en ese momento su madre hizo acto de presencia.

- Elena, ¿has visto el desastre que has hecho con tus indiscreciones? No puedo creer que de nuevo me pongas en vergüenza con tus actitudes. – exclamó con molestia Isobel, sentándose al lado de su hija menos favorita.- De entre todos los hombres con los que pudiste relacionarte, ¿tenía que ser precisamente con el hermano de Stefan?

La joven castaña suspiró resignadamente; de pronto se sintió demasiado cansada para siquiera intentar explicarle a su madre sus razones, por más falsas que fueran. Finalmente mucha de la culpa la tenía su ella, al regar el chisme como pólvora antes de que la joven hubiese sido capaz de minimizar el daño.

- Mama, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de hablar más sobre el tema por el momento, así que ¿podemos saltarnos el interrogatorio al menos hasta mañana? Tuve un viaje muy largo, y me merezco aunque sea intentar disfrutar de la fiesta. – respondió secamente Elena.

Isobel se limitó a mirarla con indignación pintada en su rostro; no era la primera vez que Elena le contestaba de esa forma, pero tampoco era la primera vez que Isobel la trataba con desdén. _¡Dios!, ¿Cómo una madre podía tratar tan mal a su propia hija, sangre de su sangre?_, se preguntó Elena por milésima vez.

Queriendo aligerar la conversación, Jeremy llamó la atención de Elena. – Querida hermanita yo te aconsejaría, que en vez de perder el tiempo en esta mesa, fueras directamente al bar a quitarle las garras que Kat le está poniendo encima a tu novio. –

Elena sabía bien que Jer solo hablaba en broma, pero al fijar su vista en Damon bebiendo una copa en el bar con Katherine, su hermana, demasiado cerca de él para su gusto, la chica no pudo evitar el repentino ataque de celos que la asaltó como un golpe directo en el estómago, dejándola sin aliento.

**N/A: !Hola!****Tuve ganas de actualizar rápido, todos van entrando en escena y eso me encanta... Les agradezco su apoyo con esta mi primer historia infinitamente. No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Y si por ahi aparece alguien que me pueda ayudar a traducir la historia al ingles, les agradeceria se pongan en contacto conmigo dejandome un review, yo hablo ingles bastante aceptablemente pero me gustaria alguien que pudiera corregirme y quede al 100%, mil gracias**


	7. Chapter 7

VII

- Una copa de tu mejor bourbon, por favor.

En cuestión de segundos, el bartender le ofreció la copa a Damon, quien la vació de un solo trago. La noche no era para nada lo que había esperado; había subido al avión esta mañana esperando una semana de fiestas y diversión, alguna que otra rencilla con su padre como era costumbre y quizá, si todo salía bien, un afectuoso encuentro con su hermano, pero ahora trece horas después, Damon se encontraba en la fiesta de su primo con un hermano menor bastante más molesto que de costumbre y una novia falsa; no es que se quejara completamente de la situación. Apenas conocía a Elena pero ya sentía cierta conexión con la chica y ni que decir, de su atracción por ella.

Aunque siendo sinceros, el encuentro con su padre había sido tal como había predicho: con una mala cara y un abrazo a fuerza mal disimulados. La única ventaja de estar en el mismo sitio con su padre rodeado de gente, era que al menos en situaciones como estas, Giuseppe Salvatore podía disimular que su primogénito le caía al menos tolerablemente bien.

Con Stefan… bueno, digamos que no esperaba el giro de los eventos de esa noche. Los dos habían nacido en Milán, Italia, lugar donde se encontraba la antigua residencia señorial Salvatore y aunque habían pasado la totalidad de su infancia en ese lugar, así como en sus dos casas de campo, eran raras las ocasiones en que actualmente alguno de los miembros de la familia Salvatore pasaba su tiempo ahí.

Damon y Stefan Salvatore eran los hijos del gran Cardiólogo Giuseppe Salvatore y de la famosa concertista Sofía Salvatore, o al menos eso era lo que la gente creía. El joven de ojos azules no podía negar que habían crecido en el seno de una familia acomodada y que al menos durante toda su niñez, había sido realmente eso: una familia; y eso había sido únicamente gracias a la presencia de su madre. Damon guardaba cálidos recuerdos de su infancia solo por su madre, la mujer más bella que sus inocentes ojos azules habían visto en su corta vida; Sofía había sido la madre más cariñosa, amable, consentidora, vivaz y alegre que hubiese visto jamás. Damon siempre había sido más apegado a su madre que Stefan y como no serlo, si por tres largos años, el había sido el único hijo de la familia y Sofía se deshacía en atenciones para su hijo mayor; e incluso con la llegada del segundo hijo, Sofía siempre encontraba tiempo para pasar a solas con el pequeño Damon. Había sido toda una fatalidad para el joven perder a su madre siendo el tan pequeño e inocente y peor aún, dadas las circunstancias de su muerte.

Suspirando Damon miró a la distancia a su hermano hablando con Nik. La relación entre los dos hermanos Salvatore había sido sumamente estrecha cuando niños y todavía al inicio de su adolescencia se llevaban magníficamente. Sin embargo, todo cambió con la muerte de Sofía. Stefan, siendo un niño de ocho años que no sabía nada de la vida no concebía haber tenido que perder a su madre cuando ella había salvado a Damon del incendio en una de las propiedades en Milán, incendio que jamás se comprobó había sido accidental. Aun cuando Stefan en el fondo se sentía aliviado de que su hermano mayor hubiera sobrevivido, Giuseppe había culpado al chico de ojos azules de la muerte de su amada Sofía y el padre de familia de algún modo había logrado transferir parte de ese resentimiento a su hijo menor. Pero Damon sabía que nadie había sufrido la muerte de su madre más que él mismo.

La situación en la familia empeoró cuando dos años después, Giuseppe decidió mandar a Damon a ese maldito internado británico, con el fin de prepararlo para ser el excelente médico que se suponía debería ser. Bueno, ese era el motivo que le daba a todo el mundo, pero Damon sabia la verdad. Lo había mandado a esa absurda escuela con el único fin de alejar a Stefan de la supuesta mala influencia de su hermano mayor, pero sobre todo para alejarlo de la verdad. Una verdad de la que, sin querer, Damon se había enterado meses antes y que afectaba directamente a Stefan. Una verdad que hasta el momento solo el mismo Damon y su padre conocían.

Con la distancia, la frágil relación entre los hermanos Salvatore se debilitó aún más, empeorada por el marcado favoritismo de Giuseppe ante su hijo menor. Al morir su madre, Damon había tratado de ganarse el afecto de su padre, pero solo le tomó unos meses para rendirse en su intento. Era obvio que ante los ojos de Giuseppe, Damon jamás podría siquiera aspirar a igualar el lugar de Stefan.

De esa forma, el señor Salvatore había logrado debilitar el lazo filial que unía a Damon y Stefan; el cual continuo resquebrajándose aún más, cuando Damon había dejado el internado después y el país para irse a Estados Unidos y formarse un futuro.

A estas alturas, nadie que los conociera podía negar la siempre presente rivalidad existente entre los dos hermanos; Damon encontraba casi imposible resistirse a hacerle pasar un mal rato a su hermano si es que estaba en sus manos, era su retorcida forma de demostrarle su cariño, mientras Stefan se esforzaba en sobresalir y ganarle a su hermano en todo aspecto posible, tratando de demostrarle a su padre y a el mismo que era mucho mejor que su hermano mayor; así había sido, desde la adolescencia. Extrañamente, así eran ellos dos, expresando el afecto que muy en el fondo seguía existiendo, metiéndose siempre el uno con el otro, envueltos en una competencia eterna.

A partir de esa última separación y con un océano entre ellos, Stefan y Damon sólo se comunicaban de vez en cuando, y era muy rara la ocasión en que se veían. Esa era la razón por la cual nunca se había enterado a detalle de la casi boda de Stefan con Elena Gilbert.

Tomando una segunda copa, esta vez con más tranquilidad, Damon paseó la vista por el salón, ahora buscando a la hermosa morena que acababa de conocer en el avión. Su novia ficticia. No pasó demasiado tiempo cuando la encontró sentada en una mesa al fondo del salón hablando animadamente con otra joven rubia más o menos de la edad de Damon y otro joven muchísimo más joven que Elena y sin querer, una ligera sonrisa asomó a sus labios. Por lo que alcanzaba a ver esas personas debían ser familia, al menos el joven y ella… hermanos probablemente, el parecido era demasiado notorio aún a la distancia.

Por primera vez en el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla, notó a Elena completamente jovial, risueña y relajada, como si con esas personas pudiera ser realmente ella misma, sin las presiones, nervios y angustia que le había visto desde el avión. Definitivamente esa era una Elena de la que él quería ver más.

- ¡Miren lo que nos trajo la marea!- se oyó una voz a sus espaldas. Una voz que Damon recordaba muy bien y extrañado volteó a ver a la dueña de esa grave y seductora voz.

- ¡Katherine!

La joven sonrió ampliamente al notar que el ojiazul la recordaba bien, no podía ser de otra manera, después de todo, el tiempo que habían salido hace unos años mientras ella estudiaba actuación en Broadway había sido toda una delicia.

Hace cinco años que Katherine y Damon habían coincidido en la Gran Manzana; el flechazo entre ellos había surgido demasiado rápido y ambos habían sucumbido a una relación casual que duró sólo unos cuantos meses. Tal vez la palabra relación era decir demasiado, cuando lo único que los habían unido había sido la lujuria y la atracción física; finalmente ambos solo habían tenido sexo ocasional los pocos meses que Kat había vivido en Nueva York… algo así como amigos con derechos. Vaya, ¿Quién diría que ahora se encontrarían en Londres después de todo ese tiempo?

Katherine se acercó a Damon, besándolo en la mejilla con ese brillo malicioso que Damon le conocía tan bien, deteniéndose quizá más tiempo del necesario abrazando al joven. Damon tenía que reconocer que la joven seguía viéndose completamente impresionante; con su larga cabellera rizada, de un tono tan negro como el de él, que relucía con un brillo intenso ante las luces artificiales del salón. Sus ojos eran cafés, pero no del mismo tono que Elena, sino rotundamente más oscuros y exóticos, perfectamente enmarcados por el intenso maquillaje que siempre utilizaba; ojos que encerraban promesas lascivas a quien se dignara a mirarlos. La joven era sumamente alta y del tipo que a Damon solía llamarle la atención de inmediato, con demasiadas curvas por todos lados.

Katherine se sabía hermosa y usaba ese conocimiento a su favor, no por nada era una actriz relativamente famosa en Hollywood. Saberse completamente atractiva ante el sexo opuesto le había ayudado a abrirle muchas puertas y a conseguir prácticamente a cualquier hombre que ella deseara y su lista era larga. Damon no había sido la excepción. Solo le bastó una mirada hacia el para saber que ese monumento de hombre debía ser suyo, aun cuando solo fuera por un rato y Katherine nunca quedó decepcionada; ese hombre sabía bien lo que hacía en la cama. Había sido una verdadera lástima tener que dejarlo cuando se mudó a California; de hecho eso era lo único que había extrañado dejar en Nueva York, pero para ella su carrera siempre era primero.

Para Katherine, ningún hombre valía la pena como para abandonar su sueño de ser famosa y rica. Si de ella dependía, no le pasaría lo mismo que a su madre, prácticamente abandonada con una hija y teniendo que regresar con la cola entre las patas a su horrible pueblecito natal, y mucho menos sería tan tonta como para terminar con el corazón roto, humillada y plantada ante el altar como su idiota hermana menor; pero sabía bien que eso solo le pasaba a las ilusas que aun creían en esa ridiculez que llamaban amor.

- Kitty Kat, ¡Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí!, te hacia grabando películas en Estados Unidos…- comentó Damon separándose sutilmente del abrazo de la joven; conocía demasiado bien a la chica y sabia cuando un abrazo de ella significaba querer algo más.

Aun cuando habían pasado el 99% del tiempo en la cama en su momento, ambos habían dejado muy claro que la cuestión física era lo único que los había unido; había pasado con ella lo que con muchas otras, relaciones puramente sexuales, sin ningún tipo de atadura o compromiso y de su cuenta corría que no volviera a pasar eso ahora. Aunque la joven era una tentación andante, el ya no era el mismo joven impetuoso de hace cinco años, o al menos el creía no serlo al grado de antes, no ahora cuando tenía una supuesta relación que mantener ante la vista de todos, principalmente ante Stefan.

- ¡Damon querido! Conozco a la novia, prácticamente de toda la vida, lo más lógico era que fuera requerida para la boda.- comentó ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y con esa sexy y ronca voz que reservaba para el sexo opuesto, mientras acariciaba sugerentemente el brazo del hombre.

- ¿Eres amiga de Caroline entonces?- preguntó el, volteándose para pedir una copa de champan para la joven, poniendo aún más distancia entre ellos.

- Difícilmente me llamaría amiga de Caroline, pero si, somos conocidas. Si te soy honesta, venir a esta boda no era una de mis prioridades, tenía al menos una docena de mejores cosas que hacer, pero si hubiera sabido que tendría tan buena compañía no habría puesto tantos remilgos en venir. – Katherine le cerró el ojo coqueta y Damon supo entonces que la joven estaba en pleno modo de conquista. Algunas cosas no cambiaban por lo visto y Damon pudo comprobar sus intenciones un segundo después cuando ella le murmuró muy bajo – ya que ambos estamos atorados en esta aburrida fiesta, quizá podamos encontrarnos un momento para recordar los viejos tiempos ¿no crees?

Damon por su parte se limitó a hacer una mueca. Había sido una sorpresa encontrar a Katherine aquí pero su mente seguía bloqueada con la imagen de su novia ficticia.

- ¿Kat? – la voz de Elena resonó a espaldas de la joven de rizada cabellera sorprendiendo a Damon, quien pidió con todas sus fuerzas a un poder superior y divino que Elena no hubiera oído las últimas palabras de Katherine. No sabía exactamente porque pero no quería que la castaña se enterara del tipo de relación que había tenido con Kat en el pasado.

Katherine por su parte, volteó al sonido de la voz de Elena y sorprendiendo totalmente a Damon se lanzó a los brazos de su "novia".

- Lena querida, por fin te dignas a saludar a tu hermana mayor y vaya que llegaste causando revuelo con las noticias de tu nueva elección de novio ¿querías robarle los reflectores a Caroline acaso?

_¿Hermana?_ La cara de Damon mutó en un segundo de la calma a una completa incredulidad. No podía ser posible. Elena y Katherine ¿hermanas? Parecía que las sorpresas seguían llegando esta noche, pensó Damon totalmente confundido viendo a ambas jóvenes abrazarse y por un momento, no supo que decir. Este nuevo giro de los acontecimientos no podía augurar nada bueno.

- No era mi intención convertirme en la comidilla de la fiesta - comentó Elena separándose un poco de su hermana, pero sin cortar totalmente el abrazo – Es bueno verte Kat, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto tratando de evadir el tema de su nueva relación.

- Te diría que he estado mejor, pero la verdad es que mi noche ha mejorado considerablemente desde hace unos pocos minutos.- comentó Kat viendo sugerentemente a Damon de reojo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Elena.

Katherine era la primogénita de Isobel, resultado del primer matrimonio de la mujer con Jonathan Pierce, un importante magnate de los espectáculos en Hollywood. El matrimonio había sido realmente breve y había terminado por una infidelidad del hombre con una de las tantas aspirantes a actrices en California, motivo por el cual, Isobel había regresado a su ciudad natal, con una hija de tan sólo un año en brazos. Isobel entonces conoció al doctor Grayson Gilbert y no tardo demasiado en casarse con él. De ese matrimonio habían nacido Elena y Jeremy. Katherine conservaba el apellido de su padre, necia en no querer quitárselo, y en todo su derecho ya que ella seguía en contacto con su padre, aun cuando Isobel no, más que nada por el dinero que constantemente le mandaba y porque de algún modo había logrado que su relación con su padre le abriera muchas puertas en el mundo de la actuación.

Katherine se vanagloriaba de tener una carrera como actriz, que aunque no era del todo lo que aún esperaba, le permitía al menos darse una buena vida. El tiempo que pasaba en Mystic Falls era muy variable, dependiendo básicamente de si se encontraba grabando o no y aunque sus apariciones en televisión eran medianamente regulares, para su mala fortuna, aún no había logrado captar un protagónico en alguna película internacional.

Elena se separó de Kat alzando la mirada para encontrarse con una mirada similar a la suya, pero a la vez diferente. Si definitivamente hasta con su media hermana mayor, Katherine Pierce, tenía más parecido que el que se tenían los hermanos Salvatore.

- Perdón, pero ¿ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Elena, un tanto recelosa de ver la familiaridad con la que había visto a su hermana hablándole a Damon desde lejos y un tanto molesta ahora por la actitud definitivamente coqueta de su hermana hacia su novio.

- Pero qué tontería, ¿Cómo lo conocería?- respondió inmediatamente Katherine, sin dar tiempo siquiera para que Damon abriera la boca - tu novio y yo no nos conocíamos hasta hace cinco minutos, pero como no lograba encontrarte por ningún lado y lo vi tan solito en el bar, pensé que era buena idea venir a presentarme yo misma. – prosiguió Katherine haciendo gala de sus dotes de actriz.

_¿Qué se propone?_ Damon quedó aún más confundido por el hecho de que Katherine negaba conocerlo ante su hermana. _Quizá solo quiera evitar causarle una incomodidad a Elena_, pensó él mientras le regalaba a la castaña una breve y tensa sonrisa.

- Oh, ok, bueno, probablemente ya hicieron las presentaciones entonces pero como sea, Damon, te presentó a mi hermana Katherine. – mencionó Elena aun desconfiado de que su hermana se mostrara tan cercana a su novio. _Novio de mentira._ Se recordó Elena inmediatamente. No podía permitirse sentir celos por alguien que acaba prácticamente de conocer _¿cierto?_

- Encantada de conocer al nuevo hombre de mi hermanita, me alegra confirmar que el buen gusto de Elena si viene de familia - dijo Kat sonriendo ampliamente, mirando sin disimulo al joven de pies a cabeza, lo cual solo provocó que Elena se sintiera aún más molesta por las atenciones que su hermana parecía tener con el ojiazul.

Elena quería a su hermana mayor, sin embargo nunca habían logrado mantener una relación del todo fraternal, en gran parte por el marcado favoritismo que siempre había demostrado Isobel ante Katherine, así como por el hecho de que sus personalidades eran demasiado diferentes como para llevarse del todo bien. Mientras Elena era una joven más bien tímida, tierna y un tanto seria, Katherine era totalmente extrovertida; Elena siempre había sido una persona más bondadosa y compasiva, mientras Katherine solía destacarse por ser quizá más avariciosa, un tanto más egocéntrica, caprichosa y egoísta, viendo frecuentemente solo por sí misma.

Damon se aclaró la garganta, incómodo y aun confundido por las noticias, pero tratando de seguir con una actitud tranquila respondió. – Es un placer conocerte Katherine, ahora si nos disculpas, quisiera bailar con mi hermosa novia. – y sin decir una palabra más a Kat, tomó a Elena de la mano y sin vacilar, la llevó a la pista de baile, donde ya varias parejas, incluidos Caroline y Nik, se encontraban dando vueltas al ritmo de una de esas canciones románticas típicas en las bodas.

Ya en el centro del salón, Damon afianzó el contacto con la mano de la joven, y tomando a Elena por la cintura, la acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a bailar. El estar tan cerca del hombre provocó que Elena olvidara la amarga sensación que tuvo al ver los coqueteos de su hermana con él. Elena ya debería estar acostumbrada, después de todo así era Katherine con todos y cada uno de los miembros del sexo opuesto, pero por el momento, teniendo a Damon tan cerca de ella, siguiendo con facilidad el ritmo de la música, Elena sufrió otros de esos lapsos en los que el joven parecía sumirla, haciéndola olvidarse de todo y todos a su alrededor. Una inesperada sensación de estar en casa la inundó de repente, como si todas las piezas de su rompecabezas empezaran a encajar después de tanto tiempo; suspirando recargo su cabeza en el hombro del joven, mientras una tenue sonrisa comenzaba a aparecer en su rostro.

La cercanía de Elena comenzó a causarle estragos al hombre y cerrando los ojos se permitió aspirar el olor del cabello de la joven. Rosas, definitivamente su cabello tenía un marcado aroma a rosas y un leve y tenue rastro del perfume de la chica, que por el momento tenía a Damon embriagado. La mano de Damon bajo de la cintura de la chica hasta la parte baja de su espalda acercándola aún más a él; era como si de repente necesitara tenerla lo más humanamente cerca posible de él. Damon notó entonces que Elena se estremecía ante el íntimo contacto y tal cercanía, le permitió al joven sentir como el corazón de la chica comenzaba a latir desenfrenado.

Elena levanto entonces la cabeza, al sentir su corazón latiendo a un ritmo frenético, pero más aún sorprendida al notar que el corazón de Damon le igualaba en celeridad. Ambas miradas quedaron atrapadas en la otra: Café chocando con un azul eléctrico, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro y sin darse cuenta, sonrisas cómplices comenzaron a dibujarse en sus rostros.

Ninguno de los jóvenes dijo nada, sumidos ambos en un cómodo silencio. No era necesario. Las palabras sobraban en ese momento. Sin siquiera proponérselo, ambos se habían acercado aún más de lo requerido en ese tipo de bailes, y muy pronto, ambos se encontraban prácticamente abrazados el uno al otro.

Stefan los observa a la lejanía, aferrados el uno al otro, perdidos en su propia burbuja, ajenos a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Elena se veía radiante, feliz y Damon tenía esa expresión de serena tranquilidad que no le había visto en años, o quizá nunca. Definitivamente parecían una pareja totalmente enamorada. El joven de ojos verdes se sorprendió al comenzar a sentir los estragos de los celos y por primera vez, Stefan se preguntó si no había sido un error romper el compromiso con Elena.

**N/A: Estoy maravillada por los comentarios recibidos, me encanta esa retroalimentación y me anima a seguir escribiendo, de corazon muchisimas gracias...¿que tal el nuevo giro con el pasado de Damon? y ¿los celos de Stefan? Me parece maravilloso los momentos tiernos de nuestro ojiazul con Elena... besos y no olviden dejar un comentario. P.D. Aun sigo buscando ayuda con la traducción. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

La música termino demasiado pronto, lo cual obligó a Damon y Elena a romper el hechizo en el que habían quedado atrapadas sus miradas. Ambos jóvenes se separaron al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro y por un breve momento la joven se sintió desubicada, como si se hubiera despertado bruscamente de un sueño sin saber realmente donde estaba, mientras el ya clásico sonrojo acudía a sus mejillas. Una parte de su mente no podía creer que la sola cercanía de Damon le provocara tal respuesta física y emocional.

Damon por su parte, solo sentía las inmensas ganas de probar esos labios rosados otra vez y perderse en la dulzura de la boca de Elena; besar a la chica, por breve que había sido el contacto, lo había encendido como ninguna otra mujer lo había hecho con tan solo un roce casto de labios, era como si su beso fuese una droga de la que ahora él se sentía adicto. Diablos, que ahora mismo, viéndola sonrojarse quizá por la milésima vez en ese día, nada se le antojaba más que llevarla a un lugar apartado, preferiblemente con una cama, reclamar esa boca y hacerla suya hasta que ninguno de los dos tuviera fuerzas para siquiera respirar, pero el joven de mirada azul sabía bien que esa ansia por los labios de Elena tendría que ser saciada en otro momento; este no era ni el lugar ni la hora. Siendo totalmente honesto consigo mismo, Damon tenía que reconocer que no confiaba en sí mismo en ese momento como para poder contenerse y no terminar tomando a la joven ahí y ahora._ ¡Vamos hombre, ni que fueras un adolescente! ¡Contrólate!_ Además, ¿quién sabía lo que podía pasar si volvía a besarla? Realmente no conocía bien a Elena y bien podría terminar con la mano de la chica tatuada en la mejilla por semejante atrevimiento, aun cuando todos en la fiesta creyeran ya que eran una pareja totalmente consumada.

Tratando de hacer a un lado sus pensamientos lujuriosos, Damon tomó nuevamente la mano de Elena y la llevó a una de las mesas cercanas a la pista de baile, mientras la mayoría de la gente seguía bailando o platicando amenamente. El hombre supuso que ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para mantener la conversación que sabía ambos necesitaban tener.

- ¿Por qué decidiste seguir con la mentira Elena?- preguntó Damon directamente una vez que ambos tomaron asiento, fijando su azul mirada en la joven. No era el tipo de hombre que se anduviera por las ramas.

Elena bajó la mirada avergonzada. No era precisamente de eso lo primero que quería hablar con Damon. Una vez que se bajó de la nube en la que el hombre la había subido al bailar con ella, los malditos celos al verlo tan cerca de su hermana habían regresado aunque con menor fuerza. Pero la joven sabía bien que si de verdad quería que esta mentira siguiera su cauce, había ciertas cosas que debían aclarar primero.

- Yo… no… quiero decir…- La joven suspiro profundamente y levantando la mirada volvió a empezar- Yo no planeaba seguir con la mentira Damon, en verdad quería que le dijeras la verdad a mi madre, pero de pronto ya todos lo sabían y Stefan apareció y yo…simplemente no supe que hacer o como reaccionar… sé que no está bien, no deberíamos mentirles, sobre todo tu no deberías…no tienes que mentirle a tu hermano, pero… por un momento solo quise vengarme de él, de lo mal que me hizo sentir desde que me dejó…. Y ahí estaba Stefan con su cara de incredulidad, sin creer que yo de entre todas las mujeres pudiera andar contigo… fue algo impulsivo lo se… ¡Diablos! Yo no soy así… no soy una persona vengativa y tampoco quiero hacerte sentir que te estoy utilizando en ninguna forma… no está bien, no es correcto que te utilice para hacerle pasar un mal rato a tu hermano. – termino Elena sintiendo el peso de la culpa. No era justo que enemistara a dos hermanos de esa forma.

Damon la miró directamente a esos ojos como el chocolate por tanto tiempo que Elena comenzó a pensar que no diría nada, cuando de pronto Damon tomó la mano de la joven entre las suyas y habló con una voz muy muy baja pero contundente.

- Úsame Elena.

- ¿Qué?- Elena pestañeo un par de veces, insegura de haber escuchado bien las palabras del joven.

- Úsame… con gusto te ayudaré fingiendo ser tu novio en lo que dura todo este viaje si eso es lo que quieres Elena.

- Yo no… Damon no puedes estar hablando en serio. – contesto la joven totalmente desconcertada.

- Nunca he hablado más en serio en mi vida. – replico el mirándola a los ojos con total sinceridad.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que estás dispuesto a seguir pretendiendo ser mi novio aun sabiendo que eso puede provocar que Stefan se enfade contigo? Damon lo último que quiero es provocar un problema entre tú y tu hermano.

- Escúchame bien, Stefan es mi hermano y lo quiero más que a nada el mundo, pero número uno: Por más vueltas que le doy, no me entra en la cabeza que haya sido capaz de dejarte, fuera cual fuera el motivo. – dijo él disfrutando enormemente del sonrojo que iluminó la cara de Elena con sus palabras - Y número dos: no hay nada que disfrute más que hacer enojar a mi hermanito y por las miradas asesinas que nos está mandando desde el otro lado del salón, yo diría que estoy haciendo un muy buen trabajo.

Elena siguió discretamente la mirada del hombre hasta el bar donde minutos antes ellos habían estado, localizando inmediatamente a Stefan, quien sin pestañear los fulminaba con la mirada. Al parecer el hecho de que ambos jóvenes estuvieran juntos no le era tan indiferente al hombre de ojos verdes.

- Aun así no creo que este bien Damon – comento la joven negando con la cabeza. Si, era cierto que una parte de ella se deleitaba con la idea de ver a Stefan muriendo de celos de verla con su hermano pero la otra parte, la parte que siempre quería y debía hacer lo correcto, se negaba con fuerza.

- Oye, solo puedo imaginar lo difícil que ha sido para ti todo este tiempo y el solo hecho de venir aquí, pero precisamente por eso dudo que quieras quedar en ridículo ante todos diciendo que todo fue un invento ¿o sí? – comento Damon haciendo uso de todo el poder de convencimiento del que era capaz. – además, creo que tu más que nadie mereces un poco de satisfacción, no solo ante Stefan sino también ante tu madre, quien déjame decirte, y créeme lo digo con todo el respeto del mundo, es una total y completa bruja.

Elena le lanzó una mirada que pretendía ser bastante indignada pero en el fondo la joven sabía bien que su madre no era la mejor persona del planeta. _¿Será posible que no fuera esta tan mala idea?_ después de todo solo sería por una semana _¿cierto? ¿Qué podría salir mal?_

Damon por otro lado estaba empeñado en seguir fingiendo ser el novio enamorado de la chica Gilbert; de alguna forma mataría dos pájaros de un solo tiro: hacer rabiar a su hermano y lograr pasar más tiempo con Elena. No es como si le molestara fingirse novio de una joven tan hermosa y a quien moría por besar otra vez, y tampoco le quitaba el sueño hacer enojar por unos días más a Stefan. Tal vez así al menos su hermanito aprendería por una vez en su vida a perder algo ante su hermano mayor y a valorar un poco más las cosas y a las personas alrededor suyo.

- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? Quiero decir, ni siquiera me conoces, podría ser una total y completa vengativa y manipuladora loca. – pregunto Elena con los ojos muy abiertos, ojos en los cuales Damon podría perderse por horas. Ojos que Damon sospechaba no sabían mentir.

- Loca…tal vez. Vengativa y manipuladora, no lo creo. Y no lo sé, tal vez es porque te veo tan…

- ¿Desesperada? ¿patética? – comentó ella bajando la mirada y con la voz muy baja.

- Triste - respondió el. - tienes una sonrisa maravillosa Elena y creo que deberías mostrarla más a menudo. Yo quiero ayudarte a sonreír más…aun cuando esa sonrisa sea fingida por el momento. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez de tanto fingir una sonrisa, se te escape una genuina. – finalizó el guiñándole el ojo, lo cual provoco una ligera sonrisa en la joven.

- ¿Ves? Eso ya es un inicio… además dime, ¿Dónde podrías encontrar mejor ejemplar de novio que yo? Un hombre maravilloso, con sentido del humor, atlético, con un buen trabajo del cual presumir pero sobretodo, el hombre más atractivo en toda esta fiesta.-

- Si claro, y con el ego más grande de toda la fiesta también. – comento Elena riendo. Pero sabía bien que era cierto, no había hombre más guapo en toda la fiesta; de hecho si Elena era sincera consigo misma, no había conocido hombre más guapo en toda su vida y eso ya era decir bastante teniendo en cuenta que incluso Stefan, con quien casi se había casado era todo un bombón.

- Y eso no es todo lo que tengo grande corazón – dijo el hombre con picardía, guiñándole de nuevo el ojo.

- ¡Dios, eres imposible!- Elena sacudió la cabeza indignada, pero su expresión se contradecía con la sonrisita picara en su boca. Este Adonis griego iba a ser su perdición, lo sabía.

- Lo sé – comentó el sonriéndole de medio lado. – entonces ¿aceptas ser mi novia? de mentira obviamente.

Damon de pronto se sintió nervioso. Hacia años, prácticamente desde la adolescencia que no le pedía a una chica ser su novia. Los noviazgos, y bueno, sin ir más lejos, las relaciones y el compromiso no iban con él y eso es lo que más le había sorprendido a Stefan minutos antes cuando había saludado a su padre, pero había algo… algo sobre Elena que le atraía con tal fuerza y magnetismo como si fuesen polos opuestos… algo que lo hacía querer pasar el mayor tiempo posible a su lado. Y ese repentino ataque de nerviosismo aumentaba con cada segundo que la joven no respondía a su pregunta. Para Damon resultaba casi palpable la indecisión de la joven ante su sugerencia, pero esperaba…anhelaba que la joven aceptara.

Elena no era una persona impulsiva pero había algo en Damon que la incitaba a ser más aventurera, a dejarse ir, a no pensar tanto en las consecuencias o en el que dirán. De algún modo, Damon le hacía sentir algo que no había sentido en mucho tiempo, algo que quizá nunca había sentido en su vida: ese hombre de imposibles ojos azules la hacía sentir libre…viva.

- De acuerdo, acepto.

_D&E_

Ese había sido el único momento a solas que Damon y Elena tuvieron por el resto de la velada. Tan pronto como la joven había accedido a seguir con la farsa del noviazgo, la gente comenzó a aparecer de la nada a su alrededor. Las presentaciones se habían sucedido una tras otra, más que nada la joven presentando a Damon ante la mayoría de sus conocidos en el lugar, evitando a toda costa a Stefan cómo le fue posible. Elena estaba segura que no resistiría otro encuentro más por esa noche con su ex prometido.

Una vez que ambos habían acordado seguir con su supuesto noviazgo, las mentiras comenzaron a fluir fácilmente, tan fácilmente que incluso Elena se sorprendía de lo sencillo que le resultaba fingirse enamorada del sueño de hombre que en ese momento la abrazaba por los hombros mientras platicaban con su hermano y tía. Elena sabía que podía sincerarse con Jer y Jenna pero algo dentro de sí le decía que era mejor mantener el secreto entre Damon y ella nada más; entre menos personas supieran la verdad mejor…al menos de momento.

- ¿Y entonces se conocieron en Nueva York? Pero ¿Cómo fue? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Trabajas en la misma editorial que Elena, Damon? Y ¿hace cuánto que son novios?- preguntó Jenna mirando embobada al joven de ojos azules.

- ¡Jenna! Tranquila pareciera que preparaste toda una entrevista en tan solo un par de minutos – respondió Elena mientras su mente maquinaba a toda prisa respuestas que pudiesen calmar la curiosidad de su tía. Dios la adoraba, pero en eso era tan parecida a Caroline; ambas mujeres podían convertirse en las peores inquisidoras del mundo.

- Lo siento, Lena, pero todo esto se lo hubieran ahorrado si hubiéramos sabido desde el principio que tenías novio y sobretodo uno tan guapo como el – contestó guiñándole el ojo a Damon, quien tuvo la decencia de fingirse avergonzado, aunque el hombre estaba más que acostumbrado a todo tipo de coqueteos por parte de las mujeres; Elena por su parte sabía que Jenna solo bromeaba, con ella no tenía que temer, cosa que no pasaba con Kat. – Siento si te estoy atosigando con tantas preguntas Damon, pero es obvio que quiera enterarme de todo, cuando mi querida sobrina no nos había contado absolutamente nada sobre ti…-

- Lo entiendo Jenna. Soy abogado, y de hecho fue por eso que conocí a Elena, mi buffet de abogados se está encargando de la editorial donde trabaja Elena y ella fue quien me dio el tour por su empresa la primera vez que fui…desde entonces no pude despegar mis ojos de ella – Damon trataba a toda costa sacar información de las preguntas inocentes de la supuesta tía Jenna e iba armando poco a poco la historia de cómo se habían conocido prácticamente de la nada, pero al parecer la suerte estaba a su favor ya que al menos por el momento nadie parecía sospechar. Tenía que recordarse afinar más adelante todos los detalles con Elena. No cabía duda que sería una semana muy larga pero a final de cuentas muy satisfactoria.

- ¿Abogado? Creí que eras doctor, después de todo, mi hermana siempre tuvo una fascinación con los doctores, como ya sabrás muy bien – comento Jeremy burlándose decididamente de su hermana al hacer referencia a Stefan, quien se limitó a verlo con indignación. Aunque en el fondo Elena sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención.

- Si bueno, creo que ahora su debilidad son los hombres defensores y de deslumbrantes ojos azules – replicó Damon sonriéndole de medio lado a Elena y apretándola aún más en su abrazo.

_¿Está bien que a pesar de ser una mentira me sienta tan bien en sus brazos_? Pensó Elena, mirando de reojo a su "novio" mientras él contestaba el interrogatorio al que lo sometía su tía. _¿Está bien que no sea capaz de pensar en otra cosa que no sean sus labios en los míos? Desearía tanto que me hubiese besado de nuevo mientras bailábamos. _

- Bueno, al menos me da gusto que ahora mi hermanita se vea feliz y completamente perdida ante todo lo que estamos diciendo ¿cierto, Lena?- comentó Jer tronando dos dedos frente a su hermana quien se vio sacada repentinamente de la fantasía que tenía con los labios de Damon.

- ¿Qué? – contestó ella apenada al haber perdido el hilo de la plática.

- Sí, tengo ese efecto en ella. Hacer que se olvide de todo estando a mi lado, ¿verdad cariño?- replicó Damon dándole un breve beso en la mejilla.

_Hubiera preferido ese beso en los labios,_ pensó Elena, únicamente encogiéndose de hombros y sonriéndole cariñosamente a la parte de su familia con quien se llevaba bien. Para mala fortuna de los presentes, la parte de la familia Gilbert con quien no se llevaba tan bien decidió aparecer en ese momento.

- ¡Queridos hijos míos!, la fiesta ya está terminando y como mañana todos tenemos que levantarnos muy temprano, solo he venido a despedirme- comentó Isobel abrazando brevemente a Jeremy y Elena, haciendo caso omiso de la presencia de Damon. – y no creas que se me olvida Elena que tú y yo tenemos una plática pendiente.

- Ten por seguro que no se me olvida, mamá. – comentó Elena regresándole el abrazo con la misma frialdad de su madre.

- Jenna, nos vemos mañana temprano, espero no nos tengas esperando mil horas por ti como nos tuviste ayer para tomar el vuelo, ¡casi lo perdemos por tu culpa, querida cuñada! – sonrió forzadamente mientras le daba un abrazo a la rubia para después intentar darse la vuelta y salir del salón, sin embargo la fuerte voz de Damon la detuvo en sus pasos.

- ¿No hay despedida ni abrazo para mí, querida suegrita? – preguntó Damon remarcando la palabra suegrita con todo el sarcasmo que pudo manejar. – Me alegra verla de nuevo, después de todo, tengo que agradecerle haber dispersado la noticia de nuestra relación, lo cual es algo bueno, nos ahorró la molestia de tener que soltar semejante bomba frente a todos y nos evitó robarles el protagonismo a los novios. Ahora sé que para futuras ocasiones podré contar con su total y entera discreción. – comentó sonriéndole ampliamente, mientras Elena, Jeremy y Jenna, reían por lo bajo. Isobel se dio la vuelta totalmente mortificada al hacer el hombre evidente ante los demás su falta de mesura ante los recientes eventos.

- Buenas noches, Señor Salvatore. – fue lo único que pudo decir Isobel antes de huir por las puertas dobles del salón con la cara totalmente roja y llena de vergüenza. Si algo odiaba la mujer era tener que soportar que le echaran sus defectos en cara ante la gente.

- Y con eso, oficialmente me acabas de ganar. Es muy raro ver que alguien ponga en su lugar a mi madre y la deje prácticamente sin palabras. – dijo alegremente Jeremy, chocando su copa contra la de Damon.

- Otro efecto que suelo tener en las mujeres. – contestó Damon muy contento consigo mismo. _A ver si así se le quita lo entrometida y chismosa a esa mujer,_ pensó para sí.

- ¿Elena? ¡qué bueno que aun te encuentro por aquí! – comentó Caroline acercándose con Nik a su espalda, al grupito reunido junto a la salida. La velada estaba en sus últimos momentos y Elena tenía que reconocer que su amiga se veía tan radiante como al principio. _¡Debe ser el amor!_ Pensó la joven viendo los brillantes ojos de su mejor amiga.

- Si ya casi nos retirábamos también, Care, ¿se te ofrece algo? – pregunto la joven castaña a su amiga.

- Si, de hecho sí; tuvimos un contratiempo con algunas reservaciones del hotel y nos faltan habitaciones, tuvimos que hacer ciertos cambios para poder alojar a todos los invitados – comentó Nik un tanto apenado. – viejo, ¿sabes que Alaric viene en camino? Se le ocurrió venir en auto desde Escocia y le falló a medio camino, llamó diciendo que llega en más o menos media hora. – comentó dirigiéndose a su primo.

- ¿Ric viene? No me extraña que llegue tarde, la puntualidad no es su fuerte. – comentó Damon anhelando ver la cara de su mejor amigo de la universidad.

- Si al parecer él es uno de los que tendremos que acomodar de último momento – explicó Caroline a los presentes y dirigiéndose a Elena prosiguió - Aun no me has contado porque me guardaste el secretito de tu relación con el mayor de los Salvatore, aquí presente, amiga, pero me habrías facilitado enormemente las cosas de habérmelo dicho. Como no tenía ni idea que se conocían, mucho menos que eran parejita, les reservé habitaciones separadas, pero ahora que ando en apuros y necesitando habitaciones, me imagino que no habrá problema en que los ponga en la misma habitación ¿cierto?

_¿Compartir habitación? ¿Con este guapo y sexy hombre? ¿Cuándo lo único que quiero es besarlo y hacer cosas pecaminosas con él?_ _Dios, si esto no es ponerme tentaciones delante, entonces no sé qué es,_ pensó Elena completamente frenética de repente. Claro, lo más lógico era pasar la noche con su novio _¿no?,_ ante todos eran una pareja y una pareja en un viaje, querría dormir juntos _¿cierto?,_ pero ¿porque de repente la sola idea de compartir un cuarto la ponía tan nerviosa? Era solo una habitación de cuatro paredes y una cama. _¡Una cama!_

Para Damon, las cosas no podían salir mejor. Era como si Dios mismo, lo hubiese escuchado y accedido a sus plegarias desde el mismísimo avión. Una habitación, una cama y Elena Gilbert sin escapatoria. Una sonrisa demasiado amplia se dibujó en sus facciones.

- No, no hay problema alguno; de hecho esperábamos arreglar el asuntito de las habitaciones en cuanto llegáramos, pero como nos dirigimos directo a la cena lo olvidamos, pero sin problema, Ric puede usar la habitación de Elena; de hecho nuestras maletas ya están en mi habitación desde que llegamos. – comentó Damon tan jovial y despreocupado como siempre- y ya que ha quedado zanjado el asunto, mi hermosa novia y yo nos despedimos, tuvimos un vuelo muy largo y lo único que queremos es darle buen uso a esa cama en la habitación.

Elena abrió mucho los ojos ante la insinuación del buen uso de la cama. Y como le había pasado desde hace un par de horas, su mente quedó por completo en blanco. No Stefan, no su madre, no nada más que la vivida imagen de una amplia cama y Damon Salvatore recostado en ella.

- Wow, no tan rápido; entiendo tus ganas de salir corriendo a la habitación viejo, pero no era eso lo único que necesitábamos pedirles… - comentó Nik deteniendo a Damon en su apresurada salida.

- Si, de hecho, todo estaría perfecto si solo necesitáramos una habitación para Alaric pero no ha sido solo él y la habitación de Elena ya la reservamos para alguien más. De hecho, el favor que necesitábamos pedirles es el de darle alojamiento en su habitación a Ric, digo no creo que él tenga problema en dormir en el sofá o en su defecto, pedir una cama extra. – terminó Caroline con esa sonrisita y una mirada a medio morir que sabía siempre lograba que se saliera con la suya.

- Si, y no se preocupen solo será por esta noche, en cuanto lleguemos a la casa de campo mañana no tendremos más ese problema, hay suficientes habitaciones para todos ahí. – exclamó Nik sabiendo de antemano que Damon jamás se negaría a ayudar a uno de sus mejores amigos.

Damon por su parte se sintió levemente decepcionado; por un momento había imaginado que podría pasar la noche a solas con Elena y bueno, algo podría haber pasado, pero con Ric en la misma suite sus fantasías lujuriosas quedaban fuera de la ecuación. Al menos por una noche, se dijo animándose a sí mismo, pensando que en Surrey, el poblado donde se encontraba la casa de campo de los Mikaelson, o mejor dicho la mansión, no tendría que pasar por ese problema. Tendría a Elena casi una semana completa, lo que significaba que pasaría con ella todas y cada una de las noches de dicha semana. Una amplia sonrisa apareció en su rostro con esa idea en mente.

- Claro que no hay problema, bueno, obviamente Elena es quien tiene la última palabra en el asunto. – el joven de ojos azules volteo entonces a ver a la joven en cuestión. – Amor, ¿recuerdas a Ric? Ya te he hablado de él, ¿mi mentor y mejor amigo en la universidad?

Tratando de mantener una cara impasible y haciendo dotes de sus muy pobres habilidades como actriz, Elena asintió levemente. – sí, claro que recuerdo a tu amigo, me encantará por fin conocerlo y pues, por mí no hay problema en que pase la noche en la suite con nosotros. –

Una parte de ella, se sintió aliviada; teniendo a alguien más compartiendo habitación evitaría que solo fueran Damon y ella, por completo solos. No es que la idea le molestara en lo absoluto pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa de estar con el joven de cabello negro a solas. Aunque también sabía que el resto de la semana no sería tan benevolente con ella. La verdad y si la joven era totalmente sincera, es que Elena no confiaba en sí misma en esos momentos con semejante sexy hombre haciéndose pasar por su novio.

- Perfecto, entonces ya que hemos arreglado todo, afinaremos los últimos detalles y mi flamante prometido y yo nos retiramos también. – exclamó Caroline repartiendo besos y abrazos de despedida a los presentes. – no olviden que salimos muy temprano mañana así que no se desvelen demasiado.

- Gracias Elena, y viejo te debo una- comentó Nik dirigiéndose a Damon. – no te preocupes yo le mando un texto avisándole a Ric del arreglo de último momento y el número de la habitación. No tardara demasiado en llegar.

- Bueno al parecer ya todos se retiran, así que creo que también nosotros. – exclamó Jenna tomando su bolso y levantándose de la mesa.

- Bueno, creo que en ese caso, mejor nos vamos todos. – comentó Damon tomando la mano de Elena y dirigiéndose todos a los elevadores.

Jeremy y Jenna se adelantaron unos pasos y Elena aprovechó para preguntarle a Damon sin que su familia escuchara - ¿Mandaste mis maletas a tu habitación? –

- Cuando llegamos no sabía cuál era tu habitación y pensé que podía ahorrar tiempo si subían todo a mi habitación y en cuanto acabara la fiesta podíamos hacer el cambio, pero mira, que fenomenal, resulta que ya no será necesario mover tus cosas amorcito. – susurró Damon por lo bajo; la verdad es que lo había hecho para poder pasar más tiempo con la chica aparte de la fiesta. Poco sabía en ese entonces del giro de 360° que darían las cosas en ese momento.

- ¡Elenita! Holaaaa. – gritó una mujer a sus espaldas provocando que tanto la joven como Damon se detuvieran sobre sus pasos y se giraran ante la voz que claramente arrastraba las palabras.

Elena suspiró dándose cuenta que se trataba de Victoria Donovan, la hermana mayor de Matt y a leguas se notaba que había bebido más de la cuenta. Damon notó que el joven latino que Elena le había presentado momentos antes y cuyo nombre no podía recordar, prácticamente la traía en brazos y hacía un gran esfuerzo por mantenerla en pie.

- ¿Ya tan pronto se van? – preguntó Vicky, tratando de aparentar que no estaba echa una cuba. – si la fiesta apenas empieza, ya le dije a Ty que deberíamos ir a bailar, aun me queda mucha pila…Oh, pero ¿a quién tenemos aquí? Hola guapo me llamo Vic…Vicky!

La joven extendió su mano ante Damon pero las mil margaritas que ya se había tomado provocaron que todo su peso se fuera hacia adelante, cayendo literalmente en los brazos de Damon, quien por instinto la sostuvo.

- ¡Diablos, Vic!- exclamó Tyler ayudándola a levantarse.

- ¿Vicky? ¿estás bien?- Pregunto Elena con un dejo de preocupación; al parecer había cosas que no cambiaban con el paso de los años, si es que el fuerte gusto por la bebida de la joven eran prueba de ello.

- ¡Estoy bien!, sólo me tropecé… oh, todo me da vueltas, ¿está temblando? – Victoria Donovan exclamó o al menos trató de hacerlo ya que las palabras se le escapaban ininteligentemente de la boca; era bastante notorio que le hacía falta una buena taza de café…pensándolo bien, tal vez toda una jarra.

- ¿Matt la vio así? – le preguntó Elena a Tyler mirando a su alrededor, buscando a su rubio amigo.

- No ¿Cómo crees?, si la ve así, la mata y de paso a mí, hace un buen rato que se fue con Bonnie y yo estoy tratando de minimizar los daños. Vicky se irá directito a la cama. No más bebidas para ti esta noche – respondió Tyler levantando a la joven en sus brazos como si no pesara nada y seguramente era así, la joven era más delgada aún que Elena y eso ya era decir mucho.

- ¿Tu cama o su cama? – preguntó irónica la joven castaña. Bien sabía que en cuanto estos dos se veían no podían apartar las manos el uno del otro.

- Me ofendes Elena, claro que su cama; aun cuando quisiera recordar viejos tiempos con Vicky, prefiero a mis mujeres conscientes. Ahora si me disculpan, yo tomaré ese ascensor- comentó el joven metiéndose al elevador cuya puerta se abría ante ellos y prácticamente cerrándoles las puertas en las narices de Damon, Elena, Jer y Jenna.

- Ok, eso no fue para nada incómodo. – comentó apenada Jenna.

- El idiota de Tyler no debería haberla dejado beber así. ¡Cada vez está peor!– exclamó Jeremy enojado entrando al ascensor de al lado, seguido del grupo.

- Jer, no es tu culpa, no puedes estar tras Vicky todo el tiempo, si ella no admite que tiene un problema primero, no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto. – la verdad es que Elena se sentía mal, no solo por su amigo Matt, quien siempre terminaba pagando los platos rotos por su hermana, sino por su propio hermano. Jeremy había estado encandilado con Vicky desde que él tenía 15 años.

- Bueno ya, dejemos los problemas de Vicky para mañana- dijo Jenna consciente de que nada se podía hacer por hoy. – ¿qué habitación tienen?

- La suite Mayfair – respondió Damon revisando la llave del cuarto.

- Oh bueno, ustedes se siguen, nosotros bajamos en este piso - exclamó Jenna al detenerse el elevador en el segundo piso. – buenas noches, y… nos vemos mañana-

- Nos vemos… se divierten tortolitos – se despidió Jer, guiñándoles el ojo sugestivamente, mientras las puerta se cerraban.

Damon y Elena se quedaron callados el tiempo que duró el recorrido del elevador, únicamente lanzándose miradas de reojo, un tanto incomodos de quedarse de nuevo solos. La puerta se abrió y ambos recorrieron en silencio el pasillo en busca de la habitación que compartirían. No tardaron en encontrarla y Damon presuroso, abrió la puerta de la suite, cediéndole el paso a la joven.

Elena entró vacilante y por un momento, parada en medio de la habitación, se sintió descolocada y desprotegida y aún más, cuando al dar la vuelta se encontró con la mirada ardiente de su supuesto novio.

**N/A: Gracias por sus lindos comentarios como siempre y por quienes siguen esta historia, en verdad es el mejor aliciente... espero sus reviews sobre este nuevo capitulo, besos y abrazos, Lizzy.**


	9. Chapter 9

IX

Decir que la habitación era maravillosa sería quedarse corto. La suite era inmensa y eso que solo estaba en el saloncito de estar. Elena no estaba acostumbrada a tanta fastuosidad; aun cuando su familia no era precisamente pobre, nunca había vivido lujosamente. De hecho, su padre siempre le había enseñado a ganarse las cosas, fuera un bien material o algo más simbólico. Era algo de lo que siempre le estaría agradecida, porque gracias a ello no se había convertido en una persona vana y superficial como su hermana.

Pero la verdad es, que en ese momento, a Elena le importaría poco estar en un mismísimo castillo, rodeada de las joyas de la corona. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era el hombre de brazos cruzados y recargado con tranquilidad contra la puerta de la habitación. La mirada de Damon la recorría con descaro de pies a cabeza y de pronto, Elena sintió como si estuviese desnuda frente a él… tal era la intensidad de su mirada.

Damon por su parte se divertía viendo como Elena se retorcía de nerviosismo frente a él. Sabía que la estaba incomodando al verla tan descaradamente, como si ella fuera un platillo suculento y el un náufrago que no ha comido en semanas o meses. Pero tampoco es que él se caracterizara por ser sutil… o un santo. Había esperado estar a solas con Elena desde el avión y ahora que por fin, la tenía a su disposición la verdad es que no sabía cómo actuar. _¿Debía….podía intentar algo más con la joven?,_ se debatía Damon interiormente.

Claro que podría intentar seducirla con su encanto, eso nunca fallaba, o simplemente volver a besarla esta vez con pasión y derretirla con su beso hasta que fuera ella quien rogara que la tomara ahí y ahora, pero, había algo en Elena que le decía que eso no funcionaría con ella. Con cada momento que pasaba a su lado, se daba cuenta una y otra vez que ella no era como las demás mujeres, ni siquiera como Katherine, su hermana. Y pensando justamente en Katherine, Damon se dio cuenta de pronto que no quería con Elena una relación como la que había tenido con Kat. Si, se moría de ganas por hacerla suya pero, con un sobresalto, Damon se dio cuenta que con Elena quería algo más. No quería solo acostarse con ella una noche o una semana y después no volver a verla nunca mas. Quería volver a verla después. Quería conocerla. Por primera vez, Damon quería algo más que sexo con una mujer_. ¡Vaya!_

Del mismo modo que esa revelación le llego a su mente, una pregunta se coló en su cabeza con tal velocidad que repentinamente Damon se sintió mareado. ¿Debía contarle sobre su pasado con Katherine? Una parte de él le decía que contarle a Elena significaría alejarla justo cuando apenas comenzaba a acercarse a ella, arriesgarse quizá a perder la poca confianza que obviamente ya no tenía en los hombres por culpa de su hermano, pero la otra parte le decía que sería mucho peor si Elena se enterara por otra fuente, llámese su propia hermana.

- Así que… ¿Alaric? – la voz de la joven saco a Damon de su debate interno provocando que el hombre olvidara al menos de momento sacar a la luz una espinosa conversación.

- Ric, prefiere que lo llamen Ric. Alaric suena demasiado…ancestral por así decirlo.

Diciendo esto Damon se alejó de la puerta acercándose lentamente a Elena y aflojándose la corbata en el camino.

- Fue algo así como mi tutor los primeros años en la Universidad, mío y de Enzo, ya lo conocerás mañana también, dudo mucho que sea capaz de perderse una sola fiesta en su vida. – prosiguió el con una leve sonrisa. – realmente no soy un hombre de muchos amigos Elena, pero sin duda Ric y Enzo, forman parte de mi selecta lista. Te caerá bien, es bastante sociable y buen tipo.

Elena desvió la mirada incapaz de mirar al joven directo a los ojos, dándose cuenta que por alguna extraña razón estar a solas con el joven la ponía extremadamente nerviosa… más de lo que debería. Con sobresalto la joven dio un respingo al sentir la mano del joven en su mejilla. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que él se había acercado tanto.

- Hey… si estas nerviosa por la presencia de Ric no deberías estarlo. Es el hombre más discreto del mundo, al grado que podríamos decirle nuestro secretito y sólo muerto abriría el pico… pero si te hace sentir mejor podemos fingir ante el también.

La joven cerró los ojos ante el contacto de la mano de Damon con su mejilla y sin poder evitarlo sintió enrojecer una vez. _¡Diablos! ¿Es que solo sabía ponerse de ese color ante ese hombre?_ Con una sonrisa de medio lado el ojiazul bajo la mano a la barbilla de la chica obligándole a levantar el rostro y mirarle directo a los ojos.

- Yo… no me lo tomes a mal, no sé realmente porque pero siento que puedo confiar plenamente en ti, es solo que prefiero que esto solo quede entre nosotros ¿está bien? Ni siquiera creo que deba decírselo a mi tía y mi hermano… no tiene caso si esto solo durará una semana – comentó Elena en un susurro.

Por un brevísimo momento, Elena creyó ver algo en sus ojos, algo que a Elena le pareció era decepción…tal vez tristeza, pero fue tan efímero que la joven se convenció que solo era producto de su imaginación.

- Como tú quieras Elena- dijo el en voz baja también, fundiendo su mirada en el chocolate de sus ojos.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron a los ojos por un momento eterno y sin percatarse realmente en que instante el entorno cambió; repentinamente el momento se había vuelto más íntimo y pareciera que la habitación había subido unos cuantos grados centígrados en cuestión de segundos. Ahí estaban los dos demasiado cerca de nuevo, y para Damon lo más natural del mundo fue rozar con delicadeza los labios de la joven en una suave caricia, deseando que fueran sus propios labios y no su dedo quien tocara la boca de la chica.

Elena por su parte se encontraba perdida en la mirada azul del hombre y para variar, se sintió completamente ajena a su entorno una vez, pero con cierta vaguedad recordó que esta vez no estaban rodeados de gente, esta vez estaban solos, en una habitación de hotel ni más ni menos y con esa idea en la mente la joven bajó la mirada a los labios entreabiertos de Damon. Quería besarlo, quería besarlo más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiese deseado en la vida. Elena se sentía incapaz de separar la mirada de los labios del hombre y aun sintiendo el toque del joven en su boca, la respiración de la joven comenzó a volverse irregular.

¿Y si cedía? ¿Y si se dejaba llevar por ese impulso de besar de nuevo esos labios? Instintivamente la joven avanzó unos milímetros hacia adelante, aun hechizada por esos labios gruesos y sugerentes y para su misma sorpresa, la joven impulsivamente besó el pulgar del hombre como ansiaba besar al chico en la boca.

Damon se quedó muy quieto al sentir los labios de Elena moviéndose contra su dedo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante el contacto. Solo era un beso, ni siquiera era un beso en los labios pero al joven de cabello negro le pareció el contacto más erótico que había tenido en su vida. Trago saliva con dificultad mientras un fuego comenzaba a recorrer por sus venas concentrándose en cierta zona de su anatomía. _¡Dios!_ La deseaba, _¡como deseaba a Elena!_ y cómo si hubiese dicho su nombre en voz alta, la joven alzo en ese momento la mirada.

Elena se sorprendió al encontrarse besando la mano de Damon, pero nada pudo prepararla para el golpe de sorpresa que sintió al perderse de nuevo en la mirada del hombre. Sus hermosos ojos azules no eran azules en ese momento; parecían más bien negros, de tan dilatados que estaban, producto sin duda de la pasión.

¿Me desea? ¿En verdad me desea? Se preguntó la joven extasiada y su pregunta pareció tener respuesta cuando Damon movió la mano en una suave caricia desde su mentón hasta la nuca de la joven.

Elena, sin darse cuenta comenzó a acercarse cada vez más mientras el mismo Damon comenzaba a inclinar lentamente su cabeza. Damon detuvo su camino al estar a solo a cuestión de milímetros, sus alientos mezclándose, fundiéndose, embriagándose uno al otro.

- ¿Elena? – el joven apenas si hablo en un murmullo y la joven se dio cuenta entonces que le estaba preguntando, pidiendo su autorización para besarla y con apenas un susurro ella contesto:

- Si…

Damon retomó el camino hacia su boca sólo para detenerse cuando un fuerte golpe en la puerta sonó sobresaltándolos a ambos y haciendo que se separaran.

- ¡Maldición! – gruño Damon por lo bajo pasándole la mano por la cabeza en un inequívoco gesto de irritación. El joven se aclaró la garganta y tras una breve mirada a la joven se dirigió a la puerta.

Elena se dio cuenta entonces de lo que había hecho y peor aún, de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, pero para su sorpresa, no se sentía arrepentida; todo lo contrario, era… decepción por no haber podido probar esos labios otra vez y solo logró salir de su trance al oír a Damon abrir la puerta.

- ¡Damon! Hermano, por fin te dejas ver – Elena escuchó la voz grave de un hombre y por un momento sólo pudo observar la espalda de Damon siendo abrazada por alguien más, alguien que intuía era el famoso amigo Alaric.

- ¡Ric! Creí que tardarías más en llegar. – comentó Damon con un ligero dejo de irritación en su voz que claramente no pasó desapercibido por Ric.

- Si, bueno, la grúa no tardo tanto en llegar, aunque claro ya no pude llegar a la cena. Pero ¿Por qué el recibimiento tan animado? No te veo desde hace tres meses – hasta ese momento Ric no se había percatado que no eran los únicos en la habitación, pero al adentrarse notó enseguida en el centro de la salita a la delgada y desconocida joven castaña que se tambaleaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro. - ¡Oh! Disculpa… mmm, no sabía que teníamos compañía. Soy Alaric Saltzman, pero mis amigos me llaman Ric. Me quedaré en la habitación con Damon.

Elena se encontró frente a un hombre atractivo, de cabello rubio oscuro y brillantes ojos cafés, probablemente unos cuantos años mayor que Damon que le sonreía amigablemente y le tendía la mano. Había algo en el hombre que inmediatamente caía bien, un aura de simpatía y confianza que radiaba naturalmente de él y que la hizo relajarse después del vaivén de emociones vividas instantes atrás con Damon.

- Hola, mucho gusto, soy Elena Gilbert. – la joven le dio la mano y le sonrió tímidamente. – y yo también me quedaré aquí.

Ric parpadeó sorprendido de saber que esa joven se quedaría ahí con ellos y esforzándose por disimular su sorpresa continuó. - Encantado de conocerte Elena, pero, cuando dices aquí, ¿te refieres a esta habitación o al hotel en general? –

- Elena, tú y yo compartiremos la habitación, Ric. – habló finalmente Damon acercándose a los dos jóvenes.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, no esperaba esto y no es que me queje por la compañía Elena es solo que Klaus no me lo dijo; si no te molesta que pregunte, dime, ¿cómo terminaste atorada en esta habitación con el loco de mi amigo?– Ric se giró hacia Damon, levantando sus cejas confundido, pero con una sonrisa de medio lado que el joven de ojos azules correspondió inmediatamente.

- Bueno, resulta que el loco de tu amigo, aquí presente, es su novio. – contestó Damon con una amplia sonrisa, sin darle el tiempo siquiera a Elena para contestar y bien valió la pena soltarle la noticia de esa forma pues en ese momento, la cara de Ric era digna de una foto.

Si alguien conocía bien a Damon Salvatore ese era Ric y es por eso que ahora se encontraba sorprendido de saber que la joven era su novia. ¡Su novia! Diablos, Damon no tenía novias y claramente no jovencitas que simple y sencillamente se veían inocentes e ingenuas. Y es que, ante los ojos de Ric, Elena se veía, así, una chica joven, inocente y demasiado ingenua si es que había caído en las redes de su amigo. No cabía duda, amaba a ese hombre como si en verdad fuese su hermano, pero bien sabia el, que para Damon, las mujeres eran solo para pasar el rato, y sin ningún compromiso de por medio. Elena era hermosa pero distaba mucho del tipo de mujeres con las que Damon solía salir, motivo que lo hacía sorprenderse aún más.

Ric se giró hacia Damon y con incredulidad pintada en la cara, solo pudo musitar - ¿Qué? –

- Así como lo oyes, es mi novia y resulta ser también la dama de honor de la prometida de Klaus, doble razón para estar aquí… - finalizó Damon poniéndose detrás de la joven y tomándola por los hombros, mirando fijamente a Ric, quien parecía no poder salir del asombro.

- ¿novia desde cuándo?- prosiguió Ric haciendo de lado la información de ser conocida de Caroline, a quien él había conocido unos pocos meses antes.

- Unos cuantos meses – siguió Damon dándole un leve apretón a la joven quien se sintió levemente confundida al darse cuenta que Ric, al igual que Stefan, parecía demasiado renuente ante la idea de que el joven de ojos azules pudiese tener novia.

- Ok ya ¿es broma? – exclamó Alaric sonriendo ante la idea de otra de las clásicas bromas de su mejor amigo.

- Vaya, ¿tan sorprendente es que Damon tenga novia? Todos parecieran creerlo imposible por lo visto. – replicó Elena no sabiendo si sentirse halagada de al parecer ser la primera novia del joven en sabrá Dios cuanto tiempo o asustada de que nadie le creyera. Al menos todos en la fiesta se lo habían terminado creyendo, sobretodo Stefan, pero si ni siquiera podían convencer al mejor amigo de Damon, la mentira no les duraría la semana, de eso estaba segura.

Damon miró entonces a Ric con intención y dándole a entender que después le contaría todo a detalle cosa que inmediatamente el rubio entendió – No claro que no, es sólo que hace tiempo no tenía una pareja estable, por eso la sorpresa de todos amor- Damon finalizó dejando un casto beso en la cabeza de Elena, quien para variar, se sonrojó ante el gesto, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Alaric.

- Ric, si no te importa tuvimos un vuelo muy largo y mañana hay que madrugar; lo único que mi Elena y yo queremos es dormir, no te importa que dejemos la charla para ponernos al corriente para mañana ¿cierto?

- No, por supuesto, yo también estoy cansado, así que me acomodaré en el sillón…ustedes vayan a descansar – dirigiéndose a Elena agregó: - Un gusto conocerte y gracias por dejarme quedar con ustedes –

- El gusto es mío…buenas noches. – exclamó la joven dirigiéndose a la habitación, seguida muy de cerca por Damon.

- Hasta mañana y diviértanse – fue lo último que escuchó la joven al cerrar la puerta de la habitación y viendo la mirada divertida de Damon ante las palabras de su amigo.

_D&E_

En cuanto cerró la puerta del dormitorio, todos los nervios que había suprimido ante la llegada de Ric salieron a flote otra vez, quizá aún más de lo debido al notar la cama que sobresalía en el centro de la habitación.

- Parece que tendremos que compartir la cama, no creo que seas tan mala como para hacerme dormir en el piso. – la voz juguetona de Damon la sacó de sus cavilaciones y la chica se giró ante el hombre con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

- No claro que no, la cama es lo suficientemente grande para los dos no hay necesidad de que sufras un dolor de espalda mañana por dormir en el piso… ¿Qué lado prefieres?

Damon sonrió de lado al percibir el nerviosismo de la joven y siguiendo con el tono jovial respondió: - No prefiero ninguno, me acomodo con cualquiera así que tu elige, lo que si tengo que mencionarte es que suelo dormir desnudo espero eso no te moleste – terminó el con un gesto totalmente serio.

Elena abrió mucho los ojos al oírle decir que dormía sin ropa, sonrojándose aún más al momento en que su traicionera mente imaginó al joven de ojos azules totalmente desnudo. La joven abrió la boca para decir algo, lo que fuera, pero ningún sonido lograba salir de su boca. No podría, no podría ser capaz de frenarse de no hacer nada con el si el hombre dormía como Dios lo había traído al mundo y si algo había decidido mientras veía al joven platicar con su viejo amigo era que lo mejor que podían hacer era no llevar la fingida relación a un plano físico. Después de todo solo estarían fingiendo su relación por una semana y Elena sabía bien que involucrarse sexualmente con alguien no era lo suyo. Elena no era la clase de persona que podía separar lo emocional de lo sexual, por eso nunca había podido tener relaciones de una sola noche y mucho menos del tipo de "amigos con beneficios" bastante común en Nueva York. Elena terminaría queriendo más y seguramente Damon no estaría dispuesto a dar ese más cuando ambos habían accedido a tener una relación de mentira.

El joven decidió entonces no seguir torturando a la chica, quien claramente se veía incomoda ante la idea de compartir la cama con un hombre desnudo. – Estaba bromeando Elena, no duermo desnudo pero si te emociona la idea de ver mis atributos, puedo empezar a hacerlo desde esta noche –

Elena suspiró aliviada y poniendo los ojos en blanco le reprochó con indignación. – Gracias, pero prefiero que cubras tus atributos con algo de ropa ¿de acuerdo? Y si no te molesta, preferiría dormir del lado izquierdo de la cama.-

- Como gustes, princesa – Damon se tiró en la cama encendiendo la televisión para intentar distraerse; la verdad es que jamás dormía desnudo pero la idea de hacerlo esa noche era bastante tentadora.

Elena por su parte comenzó a rebuscar en su maleta su piyama, tratando de ignorar al hombre recostado en la cama y evitando a toda costa sacar el tema de lo que había sucedido entre ellos minutos antes. Su cercanía le ponía bastante nerviosa pero la joven trataba con todas sus fuerzas de disimularlo. Una vez que encontró la ropa, tomó su cosmetiquera y accesorios de baño y se dirigió al cuarto de al lado. Estando en el marco de la puerta, la joven se detuvo y se giró hacia el hombre.

- Voy a tomar una ducha rápida, después del largo viaje y la cena, quisiera un largo baño pero supongo que tú también quieres bañarte así que prometo no tardar.

- Claro. – Damon respondió apenas dirigiéndole una breve mirada a la joven quien no tardo en meterse al baño y cerrar la puerta.

Instantes después el sonido del agua corriendo inundo el oído de Damon. Tan solo imaginar a la joven desnuda, en el cuarto de al lado, provocaba en Damon un ansia como pocas veces había experimentado. Esto era demasiada tentación, demasiada tortura. El joven intentó distraerse con la televisión cambiando de canal una y otra ve pero nada parecía interesarle, al menos no como la joven a unos metros de él.

Tal como lo prometió, Elena no tardó demasiado en el baño y cuando salió la imagen que se posó ante los ojos de Damon fue demasiado para él. El cabello de Elena caía completamente mojado sobre su espalda y hombros, su cara completamente despojada del ligero maquillaje que había utilizado y vistiendo una blusa de tirantes que resaltaba la estrecha cintura y el esplendor de su busto; los cortos shorts de la piyama parecían destacar aún más las largas piernas de la joven y Damon sintió su sangre hervir de deseo.

- Ya puedes pasar- dijo ella colocando la toalla en el respaldo de una de las sillas y dirigiéndose a la cama.

En el instante en que la joven se metió a la cama, Damon saltó de ella como si esta estuviera incendiándose y musitando un casi inteligible gracias se metió al baño como alma que lleva el diablo.

Elena se sorprendió por la reacción del joven, pero no le dio más vueltas al asunto; la verdad es que ahora que se encontraba acostada, todo el cansancio y la falta de sueño acumulado de días atrás comenzaba a hacer mella en la chica. Sabía que debería esperar a Damon para ultimar detalles sobre lo que dirían y como actuarían pero esta vez, el cansancio pudo más y sin darse cuenta, la joven cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño donde un par de ojos azules eran los protagonistas.

_D&E_

Damon abrió los ojos sorprendiéndose ante la vista que le esperaba: ahí, a solo escasos centímetros de él se encontraba, durmiendo plácidamente, una joven. Por un momento el hombre se sintió desubicado al despertar al lado de una mujer y no es que fuera la primera vez, todo lo contrario, Damon estaba acostumbrado a despertar con conocidas y más que nada, desconocidas; lo que le sorprendió esta mañana fue el darse cuenta que por primera vez en su vida había compartido una cama con una mujer sin que hubiese habido sexo de por medio. Si alguien le hubiese dicho 24 horas antes que despertaría al lado de Elena Gilbert, la desconocida del avión, sin haber tenido relaciones con ella, Damon se habría botado de la risa; tan increíble era para él no haber llegado a mas con ella, teniéndola prácticamente en bandeja de plata.

La joven se encontraba dándole la espalda y prácticamente lo único que podía ver de ella era la cabeza castaña, su cabello cayendo por todos lados sobre la sábana así como parte de su brazo y un hombro desnudo. Quería verla, quería ver su rostro mientras dormía y como si la joven le hubiese escuchado, Elena se removió entre sueños y se giró quedando de costado y prácticamente a merced del escrutinio del joven.

Suspirando y tratando de hacer el menor movimiento posible, Damon se giró también quedando tendido de lado para poder observar mejor a la joven. Su rostro se veía tan apacible, tan relajado, sin ese gesto de ansiedad que parecía haber estar tatuado toda la noche anterior en su cara. Por lo poco que había visto la joven no se maquillaba demasiado, pero aun sin una sola gota de maquillaje, la chica era divina.

La noche había pasado demasiado lenta para él al grado que decir que había dormido escasas dos horas en toda la noche era decir bastante. La cercanía de la joven lo había tenido vuelto loco y lo que más le exasperaba era saber que ella había podido dormir con un bebé apenas su cabeza había tocado la almohada. Él sabía que la atracción no solo era de una de las partes… era mutua, de eso no cabía duda, el erótico beso que le había dado la noche anterior era prueba fehaciente de ello, motivo por el cual se sentía aún más frustrado de saber que no había podido hacer ningún avance con la joven en toda la noche. El meterse al baño y darse una ducha fría había sido su no tan sutil forma de aplacar sus bajos instintos para no terminar abalanzándosele encima a la joven en cuanto saliera pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que cuando salió del baño la encontraría durmiendo como un tronco.

La imagen de la joven en su piyama le asaltó de nuevo la mente y no pudo menos que sorprenderse al darse cuenta que el conjunto que la joven había portado y que bien sabía estaba escondido bajo las sábanas, le parecía aún más sexy que cualquier otra lencería fina que hubiese visto en otras mujeres. ¡Por Dios! Sólo era un par de shorts y una camiseta de tirantes delgados pero la visión de Elena mostrando algunos centímetros de piel y esas gloriosas y largas piernas mientras todo lo demás quedaba oculto bajo la ropa le parecía lo más atractivo que hubiese visto en su vida.

Damon no pudo resistirse y alzando lentamente la mano, comenzó a recorrer ligeramente la mejilla de la joven; desde la sien hasta su barbilla con toques tan ligeros como una pluma, provocando sin querer que la joven gimiera quedamente ante la caricia. Damon se quedó de una pieza ante el sonido; ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo es que ese apenas perceptible sonido lo podía poner a mil por hora? Presintiendo que otra ducha de agua muy fría sería necesaria, el joven salió de la cama tratando de hacer el menor ruido y movimiento y se dirigió nuevamente al baño.

De algún modo Damon se dio cuenta con pesar, que si no tenía cuidado, esa joven en la cama podría terminar robándole mucho más que solo unos días de su vida.

**N/A: Primero que nada, una gran disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero fueron 2 razones las que lo provocaron: 1) situaciones de salud me mantuvieron un tanto alejada de la computadora y 2) la musa inspiradora me llegó para escribir otra historia de un capitulo único para el RETO One True Pairing, el cual no tardaré en subir, espero a más tardar este fin de semana y ojalá en cuanto este publicado se den un tiempo para poder leerlo y solo si les guste, voten por el porque será para un concurso... obviamente será totalmente DELENA. **

**Y en segundo lugar, me encantan sus comentarios, creanme los leo todos y me fascina saber que esta historia ha tenido tan buena aceptación. No se preocupen queda un gran camino por recorrer con este par de tortolitos. **

**Los quiero; sigan dejando sus comentarios. **

**atte.**

**Liz**


End file.
